The draft
by jediknigh5
Summary: This is AU from the book. It has a more logical and less theocratic approach to the same problem. Still pretty brutal for those forced to go through it.
1. Chapter 1

Journal entry 1, March 30th 2120

.

Today was my 16th birthday. Well technically that was three days ago, but since today was a Saturday my mother and I celebrated today. She took me to a nice restaurant, and I had my first glass of champagne ever. Earlier today my mother let me have my first ciggarette, just as her mother did on her 16th birthday. I know it's a bad habit, but 16 is the legal minimum for drinking and smoking. And they help calm my nerves, given that this coming week I might be drafted. I should start from the beginning. I'm suppossed to write this journal as if I'm speaking to someone 100 years ago, before the war. So, if youre really reading this on March 30th 2020, enjoy the next six months. Because on September 11th of 2020, the 19th anniversary of the infamous 9/11 attacks, terrorists will detonate a suitcase nuke in New York City. 5,000 people will be killed instantly, including president Trump, another 10,000 will die from radiation over the next week. Mike Pence will become president and instigate a nuclear war with the most likel suspect nations, North Korea and Iran. The war will last less than one year, but will destroy half the human population on Earth. The war's ramifications are still felt today. Over time the radiation killed more people, and left even more people sterile. Some were able to have children, most weren't. Eventually the state took some drastic measures to ensure the survival of the human race. In 2058 president Miriam Weeks signed a bill into law. It says that fertile young men and women are required to go to reproductive camps. These camps are pretty much what they sound like. They go to the camp, have a baby, then go home. The minimum age is 16. So, on the first week of April, the draft notices are sent out. One way or another, I should know by Friday. My mother had me in one of these camps, it was her third tour of duty. I don't know who my father is. My older brother and sister were both adopted by foster families. From what she's told me, there were complications when I was born. It left her unable to have more children, so she fought for the right to raise me. She was herself born in a reproductive camp, and raised by a foster family. The number or inividuals and couples trying to become foster parents, who can't have children biologically, for outnumber those who can have children in these camps. If I am drafted my tour of duty will begin on July 1st and end on August 31st of 2121. I won't be forced to raise this baby, if I want to raise him or her I'd have to fight for it. I am likely to be eligable, but we can't be certain yet. The crises that neccessitated reproductive camps has only gotten worse, the human population has gotten smaller. Let me put it this way, before Septemer 11th 2020 the world population was just over 8 billion, today it's just under one hundred million. If I have a baby in the next year, by the time my baby can be drafted it's expected that the human population will be less than fifty million. My entire life I've been tested, had samples taken from me to be analyzed. By now the doctors know if I can have a baby. If I can, then I'll be drafted with many others within the week. I'm not particularly looking forward to going there, being forced to have a child. But, if I'm not drafted, it probably means I can't have children, ever. Few people like the neccessity of these camps, but most of us at least understand why they are neccessary. The human race might have gone exinct by now if we hadn't started these camps. In a few days, I'll know, one way or the other.


	2. Chapter 2

Journal entry 2: March 31st 2120

.

Tomorrow is the first day of draft week. If they don't send me a draft notice by Friday, I won't have to go to a reproductive camp. Naturally I'm nervous. I tried taking my mind off of it by doing my homework, watching tv, and I finished off the pack of ciggarettes my mother gave me yesterday. I understand why this is neccessary, but I don't really look forward to being forced to have a baby for someone else. I wouldn't mind being a mother, someday. Admittedly, foster parents have to qualify and pass rigorous standards to adopt a child. Veterans are suppossedly given top priority. And we have a presidential election coming up in November. You have to be 18, or 16 if you're a veteran or serving in a reproductive camp. I would be one of those fighting in the war on extinction, so it makes sense I'd at least have some say in who my leaders are. President Camden is running for a second term, I don't know who the libertarian party will nominate to run against her. The libertarian and socialist parties are the two main political parties in America today. The libertairans want to shut down the reproductive camps, the socialist party has won the last five elections. This is ironic since it was a libertarian president, Miriam Weeks, who first started these camps in 2058. Also, if you're really reading this in 2020, the libertarians and socialists of your day had their differences, but they were united in wanting to keep abortion legal. Ofcourse this was a time when overpopulation was considered a real threat, I guess it's hard for your time to imagine a world like mine. And I will acknowledge that the socialists and libertarians were united in opposing most wars and military interventions. Had your people listened and focused on diplomacy, maybe a nuclear war wouldn't have happenned. At any rate, I'll know in a few days if I've been drafted.


	3. Chapter 3

Journal entry 3: April 1st 2120

.

Today was the first day of draft week. I went to school today, and like most of the girls I was nervous about whether my letter came today, or if it existed at all. Usually on draft week the schools teach us about the war, what they call "the bad old days." It was a time when nations went to war, blew up entire cities, when lynch mobs burned houses to the ground because they didn't like the race of the family inside. People starved to death, millions per year. I think my teachers are trying to emphasize the neccessity of the reproductive camps. The old generations were selfish, degraded the environment for financial profit, and rushed to war for nationalistic fantasies about conquering inferior peoples. This world is a result of past sins. Like others I was thinking that I might be forced to have a baby because of the screw-ups of my ancestors. But I have to admit, it doesn't sound as bad as the old days. Nations no longer go to war. With the human race on the verge of extinction there is no reason to fight, and far fewer people to fight. There are still some terrorist groups, who violently opposse the reproductive camps, in particular the Daughters of Liberty. They plant bombs to destroy civilian targets, even pre-schools, and say they will not stop until the camps are shut down. Some claim that the Daughters of Liberty are the miIitary wing of the Libertarian party. They both opposse the camps and want to repeal the 36th amendment, which would most likely make abortion legal again. But I believe the DOL are the extremists, the libertarians are moderates and fight peacefully. I don't agree with the libertarian platform, but I don't think they are terrorists. Most people in America today are socialists. But, I see some senior girls who already served a tour of duty in these camps, some of them think that maybe the libertarians have the right idea. When school let out I knew that the mail had probably arrived. I wanted to know, but I was also scared to know. I stopped at a quick stop to buy a pack of ciggarettes, help calm me down before I saw my mother. When I got home I saw the look in her eyes. I knew the truth ever before she showed me the letter. I have been drafted.


	4. Chapter 4

Journal entry 4: April 2nd 2120

.

I went back to school today, in part to try and take my mind off of being drafted. Others got their draft notice, they were also walking around school today in a kind of haze. I felt some of the senior girls, the ones who'd already been to the reproductive camps, were looking at me, figuring out who had been drafted by the looks in our eyes. I hear them talking. As I understand the camps I have two main options for how to get pregnant. I can have sex with a willing male partner, or I can choose invitro fertilization. Rape is not permitted, the boys who commit rape against the girls are prosecuted. Nevertheless it does happen, and the women have to live with it, carry the child if pregnancy results. It is a bit worrisome that the boys who've been drafted seem more excited about this than the girls. Ideally they're just hoping to get laid, but there are others, who don't care about consent. Some girls were talking about exemptions from the draft. There are four main exemptions. The first is if pregnancy would cause serious damage to your health. But we've all been tested since before we started Kindergarden. So presumably we're either okay to have children, or the state is willing to take their chances with our health. At any rate we're required to be tested, have another physical examination, before July 1st. In theory we could go to our own doctor, have them say we're too weak. But then the state doctor would just examine us again, and we could get in serious trouble for getting caught in a lie. The second exemption is for religious reaosns. I could say it goes against my religious beliefs to be forced to have sex with someone. But if I do that, I'll just be sent to a religious camp. I'll still be required to have a baby, they would just do invitro fertilization. Honestly, if I have to have a baby, I might as well have sex first. The third exemption is financial hardship, to say that it would be a burden on my family to have me a way. That's mostly used with farming households, when they need everyone working on the farm. These days that's used much less. The state usually just gives the family a larger bonus to make up for the loss of this farmhand. In my case, my mother gets a bonus for me going, and it's 14 months where she doesn't have to pay for my food, clothing, or shelter. The last exemption would be if pregnancy would cause serious mental issues with me. This option is too dangerous to consider. As it is I'm a 16 year old girl who's never been in trouble with the law. They're sending me to a minimum security camp. The brochures make it look like fun, swimming pools, good food, nice houses, general free movement withing the camp. But, those who are physically capable but mentally unstable, they don't have it so good. With the crises getting worse each generation the state doesn't allow many exemptions, almost none really. Sometimes the wealthy families with political connections can get their own children exempted, or at least limit their daughters to one tour of duty. I don't qualify. I have heard horror stories about what happens to women in the higher security camps. I'd rather not think about it, hope that they're just stories. I'd rather just go to the camp, get it over with, and come home. And hope that by the time my baby turns 16 the crises has been solved.


	5. Chapter 5

Journal entry 5: April 5th 2120

.

There was an "incident" at school today. There was a senior girl. Two years ago she was drafted, served her tour of duty, had her baby and came back for a normal final year of highschool. She was drafted again, told to report to the same reproductive camp as me come July 1st. Today she went up to the roof, walked right up to the edge, and jumped off. She committed suicide right at our school. Apparently she would rather die than go back to this camp. The rumor was she was raped in the camp. The man who raped her went to prison, but she might have feared others doing this. There have always been rumors of some women cracking up in these camps, killing themselves, deliberately smothering their own babies. It's not unusual for veterans to develop Post Partum Depression and/or Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. There are programs, and medications we can take to avoid the more serious aspects of these symptoms, but they aren't 100%. I asked a senior girl who served in a camp how to know if I would crack up. She said "There's no way to know, not until it happens."


	6. Chapter 6

Journal entry 6: April 8th 2120

.

Friday was the last day draft notices were suppossed to arrive. So, even if you factor in that some might have arrived on Saturday, in theory everyone who has been drafted has already been informed of their status. However, some parents get the news and can't bring themselves to tell their children right away. My mother told me the first day, figured it was best to tell me immediately, but there are other parenting styles. Whether it was best to give me the maximum time to prepare myself, or whether I should have more time not knowing, that's debateable. I'm nervous, particularly as I'm still a virgin. It's unusual, still being a virgin at 16. I've dated, had two steady relationships, one with a boy and one with a girl, but I've never been ready to have sex. When I get to the camp, I'm not sure if I'll choose sex or invitro. I guess I'll decide then. Monogamy is really frowned upon in America today. Although most of us are incapable of having children, we're expected to try anyway. My mother is unable to have more children, but she's involved in a relationship with a married man. It's not a secret, his wife knows, she's involved in her own extra-marital affair, and the four of them are fairly good friends. When two people get married, they swear to always stay together, through good times and bad, but it's usually expected that they'll both be having affairs. Monogamous same-sex couples aren't really accepted. They aren't discriminated against, but they are shunned. If two men are together, and one or both of them donates their sperm, that's fine. If it's two women, and at least one donates her eggs and/or becomes pregnant, that's fine. But, when underpopulation threatens our species with extinction, it's considered selfish not to try and contribute to the war effort. I don't know if I'll ever have a husband, or a wife, but as a veteran I hope to be respected, hopefully.


	7. Chapter 7

Journal entry 7: April 20th 2120

.

I have a doctor's appintment on Tuesday. I have to get the physical before going to the reproductive camp. Most highschool draftees go during a school day. The schools see it as a legitimate excuse, and it's better than wasting a weekend day. The state has already detemined I'm healthy enough. I assume the doctor will advise me to quit smoking and drinking before going, or I'll have to go through withdrawel on my first days. I realize it will suck either way, but at least until then these vices can help me with my fears. I am tempted to try and bribe the doctor, people call it "Smything" it. Smythe was a doctor who would declare young women physically unfit to give birth. I'm not sure if it was out of greed, namely they bribed him, or he might have been a libertarian who opposed mandatory reproductive camps. What I am certain of is that he was caught. The girls he examined were reexamined. Those who were fertile were sent to higher security camps. As for doctor Smythe himself, he was euthanized, his organs given to those who needed them. If I have to go to a reproductive camp I'd rather it at least be a minimum security camp. Hard as it might be, I'm trying to just get it over with.


	8. Chapter 8

Journal entry 8: April 23rd 2120

.

I had my doctor's appointment today. It wasn't much better than school, but at least I didn't have to waste a weekend day for it. The doctor said pretty much what I expected. I'm healthy enough to have a baby, and that I should give up alcohol and ciggarettes now. If not, I'll have to go through the withdrawel at the camp. I know these things are bad for my health, but for now they help calm my nerves. The doctor also reminded me exactly why my tour of duty is suppossed to be 14 months. For the first two months, it will be the final two months for the previous year's draftees. They'll be able to help me adjust in a way that the regular soldiers can't. In my final two months, I'll be expected to help the next batch of draftees. I have until the end of September to either get pregnant the old fashioned way, or choose invitro fertilization. If I don't, invitro becomes mandatory. I'm hoping to meet a young man, maybe someone who's just as scared as I am. The boys in my school who've been drafted seem way more excited than the girls. But, that doesn't factor in the immigrants. Since the war many countries have fallen apart. Their peoples are believed to have died off, or immigrated to America. There are rumors that countries like England or Germany are now ruled my several warlords and populated by cannibals. But I can't be certain if that's true, or just horror stories. I do believe that America is, and should remain, a sanctuary country. But, those who come here should be expected to abide by the same laws as native born citizens. So for better or worse, that includes the reproductive camps. Suppossedly this helps us to have a more diverse gene pool. If nothing else our open immigration policy brings in more fertile men and women when we need it the most. Maybe I'll fall in love with some immigrant boy and we can help each other through this. We'll see. At any rate, they'll want to keep me there to observe, see if I need medication for post partum depression and/or post traumatic stress disorder. The state doesn't really have an interest in me going crazy, so they'll make sure I'm okay before sending me home. Hopefully that will be enough.


	9. Chapter 9

Journal entry 9: April 28th 2120

.

Interesting story on the news today. A young woman, Berlin Camden, was abducted. The terrorist organization known as the Daughters of Liberty have claimed responsibility for this action. Their demands include shutting down the reproductive camps immediately. Berlin Campell is the 19 year old daughter of president Camden. The Daughters of Liberty probably figure that president will do this to save her owd daughter. Slight problem with this logic, president Camden served two tours of duty in the camps herself, and didn't give her own daughter an exemption when she was drafted two years ago. It seem unlikely that the president will destroy an institution that she herself has said many times, are neccessary for the survival of our species. Most likely the police will track the terrorists down, and eliminate them. The death penalty is almost never used anymore, but if they murder the president's child it will be enacted. Unless ofcourse any of the female's of their group are still capable of reproducing. There are rumors of extreme facilities. In those camps, the women are raped repeatedly, chained to their beds 24/7. Some are allowed a television, if they behave and don't complain. They have no hope of ever leaving, death is the only escape. Once they can no longer have children they are executed. If they have behaved they are shot. If they tried to escape or otherwise break the rules, they are crucified. Amnesty International and the ACLU have fought for years against these extreme camps, but since they only send terrorists to these facilities most american have no objection.


	10. Chapter 10

Journal entry 10: April 29th 2120

.

I'm no psychic, but it seems that events have transpired much as me, and the talking heads on the news, said they would. President Camden has denounced the terrorists, promised they would be brought to justice. She has however, also said she will not negotiate with the terrorists, even to save her own daughter. There have been numerous instances of love and support for the president in this terrible time. Many have put flowers and pictures at the gate of the White House to show their sympathy. Even the libertarian party has denounced the Daughters of Liberty. Van Camp, the libertarian nominee for president, has said very strongly that this group is a fringe group, they are not the military wing of the libertarian party. Even so, a lot of students who had previously professed some libertarian beliefs, such as shutting down the reproductive camps, making abortion legal, these students are now viewed with suspicion. As a draftee I'm eligable to march in the upcoming memorial day parade. It is for veterans, draftees, and those who just want to show their patriotism. The libertarians usually do a nearby protest rally against the camps. Some of the draftees are now excited, eager to march. The Daughters of Liberty and the libertarians both claim they are fighting for us, for our right to not be forced to go to these "rape camps" as they call them. But after the kidnapping of the president's daughter, some want to clearly demonstrate that they don't speak for us. I'm not sure I'm eager to do this, I'm also not sure I'd call myself a libertarian. But I'm definitely not eager to be thought of as a libertarian right now, so I'll march.


	11. Chapter 11

Journal entry 11: May 2nd 2120

.

I found out some good news today. Tomorrow my mother is taking me to the beach tomorrow. Next week is known as "Draft Week 2." Over the course of the week officials come to our school. Those who've been drafted are briefly sent to the principal's office, and the officials confirm that we've been drafted. The main point is that, just in case our parents haven't informed us yet, they make sure we know. Some parents wait to tell their teenage children, but really they would have had over a month by this point. Thus it's kind of tradition for these parents to take their children on a little mini-vacation the weekend before. If they haven't told us, this gives them the opportunity to either tell us in a pleasant environment, or give us one final good memory before telling us the bad news. My mother already told me, but she doesn't want me to miss out on the tradition. So, we leave tomorrow, which is a Friday, after school, and return Sunday evening. It's therefore a short trip, and I have to do my homework in the car there, or the car ride back. Still, it can be fun.


	12. Chapter 12

Journal Entry 12; May 4th 2120

.

It's Saturday night. Me and my mother came to the beach yesterday. We went to the beach both days, went to the boardwalk both nights. It was fun to play skeeball, swim in the ocean, go on the rides. It has been fun, helped take my mind off of my upcoming tour of duty. I ran into a friend from school, Tokyo. Tokyo claims she hasn't been drafted, that her parents just didn't want her to miss out on this particular tradition. I doubt this is true. I think Tokyo's parents know she's been drafted, they just can't bring themselves to tell her. Time will tell, I do not envy her this week. I hated finding out that I'd been drafted, I see little reason to think it will be easier for Tokyo when she hears the news. But she has this memory to look back on. It has been a fun weekend for me as well. Nothing to report on the Berlin Camden kidnapping. All citizens are advised to be on alert for whether we see Berlin, or any known members of the Daughter's of Liberty. But that kidnapping happenned half-way across the country. I have no particular reason to think the terrorists will risk exposure by bringing their hostage out here.


	13. Chapter 13

Journal entry 13: May 6th 2120

.

I'm no psychic, but it seems I made an accurate prediction. My mother and I arrived home last night. I resisted having a cigarette all day because I didn't want to lose the smell of the ocean, but I'm sure that will fade in the next day or two. Today was the first day of draft week part 2. This is where they take you aside, ask you to go to the principal's office, and let you know again that you've been drafted. They didn't do that for me, but they will by the end of the week. It's a few minutes where I get out of class, I hear they have refreshments sometimes. Today I saw some girls in tears. Most I assume weren't told by their parents before today. Or maybe they just couldn't take hearing the bad news again. I don't know why I didn't break down like that when I was told. Perhaps it was because they thought they were safe, and found out they were wrong. Or maybe it's just because of an "X-factor." Some as yet unknown factor that makes some girls break down and others bravely accept their duty. My friend Tokyo has indeed been drafted. She didn't jump off the roof or have a complete nervous breakdown, but she was crying after they told her. Chances are she and I will be going to the same reproductive camp in July. Maybe we can bond over our mutual fears.


	14. Chapter 14

Journal entry 14: May 7th 2120

.

Today, while I was in my history class, the official came into my class, whispered something to the teacher, and the teacher then asked me to go to the principal's office. It was only five minutes left in the class so I grabbed my backpack, not expecting to come back here. Our teacher assured me there was no homework tonight. When I got to mr Boston's office, he's our principal, there was a psychiatrist whose name I do not remember. They offered me some juice and cookies. She asked if I knew why I was here. I said it was because I had been drafted, and they wanted to make sure I knew this fact. Mr Boston seemed relieved. Apparently a lot of the draftees, mostly the girls, began crying when they learned they'd been drafted. It was apparently refreshing to have someone calmly accept her duty. The shrink asked if I was nervous about this, I admitted I was. She said it was normal to feel this way, the camp would have trained counselors to help all of us through this. And mr Boston gave me some pamplets about the educational opportunities available to veterans. It's possible the state will pay for me to go to college, so that's a plus. I guess there are some benefits to serving in these reproductive camps, at least once I make it out.


	15. Chapter 15

Journal entry 15: May 10th 2120

.

Today concluded draft week part 2. Everyone who has been drafted has presumably been informed. One girl broke down and tried to slit her wrists in the ladies room. It wasn't Tokyo, it was a girl I don't know very well. She survived, will be monitored for her own safety, and then presumably be sent to a higher security reproductive camp. Perhaps it it the fear of these higher security camps that helps me resist these urges to do harm to myself. This whole week our history classes have been studying the war, our teachers don't tone down the horrors of the war. Millions killed in seconds from the nuclear bombs, many more millions died painfully from radiation over the next few years. People killed each other for scarce resources. Those who won these fights were just putting off the inevitable, many starved to death later. Parents murdered their own children to prevent them from experiencing this pain. There were even reports of cannibalism during this time. There was even a dark poem from this time.

.

"If you see someone,

and they look too well fed,

check their lips,

make sure they're not red."

.

I uderstand the point of this history lesson. As horrible as the reproductive camps might seem, they are also a neccessity to prevent the extinction of our species. Some of the names I've metioned, Tokyo, Berlin, Boston, they were the names of cities once. After the war it became custom to name children after cities or countries that were either destroyed by nuclear bombs, or abandoned during the great migration to America. It's one way to keep thse cities, and their people, alive in some small way. And to make sure we never forget.


	16. Chapter 16

Journal entry 16: May 13th 2120

.

It is Monday. Everyone who has been drafted seems to have been told. The initial freakouts are, I hope, over. We've all had at least a little time to prepare ourselves for our tour of duty. That begins in exactly seven weeks from today. There is the possibility that some of us will break down as that day gets closer. Two weeks from now is Memorial Day, I plan to march in the parade, so does my mother. It's not just about proving my patriotism in public. After what happenned to Berlin Camden, it makes me angry at the libertarians and the Daughter's of Liberty. They haven't executed her yet, or at least they hadn't as of four days ago. That was when they issued their last online statement with her. President Camden has made it clear she will not shut down the reproductive camps. If the terrorists have made demands and secretly sent them to our president, maybe she's given them stuff in private. It would explain why they haven't killed her yet. Or maybe they just want her alive for propoganda. It would make sure the people in Congress know that their own families are in danger, should they vote in favor of some extreme legislation. Some have advocated lowering the minimum age for being drafted, but they have been noticeably silent since Berlin was kidnapped. But I don't want to be alongside these terrorists in the history books, so I'll march on Memorial Day.


	17. Chapter 17

Journal entry 17: May 16th 2120

.

I have a history exam tomorrow. The teacher has promised an extra credit question. If we can name every president from the beginning of the great war until the beginning of the great war to the start of reproductive camps, we get one extra point for every president we get right, assuming, we get them in order. I'm hoping to get extra points for this question so I'm going to use this journal to write down these answers and hopefully remember them all tomorrow when it counts. It occurs to me that, with the exception of Mike Pence, they were all actors before they ran for office. Maybe they helped keep the people entertained, maybe they just understood how to use and manipulate the media better than the average politician. Trump was killed in the nuclear blast, the beginning the great war. Mike Pence became president, but was voted out and Oprah Winfrey became president, served until 2025. After her was Dwayne Johnson, a former professional wrestler known as "The Rock." Johnson served two terms, until 2033. After Johnson came Ben Affleck, also served two terms. Kirk Cameron was elected in 2040, but only served until 2043. President Cameron fought to get the 36th amendment to outlaw abortion. He lived to see it passed, and was the first president to say that human embryos should have legal protection from experimentation. President Cameron was assasinated by a radical abortion rights activist in 2043. His vice-president, Robia Scott, was a former actress best known for being on the first two seasons of a television show known as "Buffy the vampire slayer." Scott embraced evangelical christianity and ran for Congress, much like Kirk Cameron. Robia Scott served the remainder of this term and was elected in her own right in 2044. Jennifer Garner was elected in 2048. She was the wife of former president Affleck. They had been divorced for awhile but reconciled shortly before he ran for governor in 2126. She ran for governor in 2130, remained governor even when she was first lady. President Garner only served one term. She was defeated by Lindsey Lohan in 2052. Lindsey Lohan had been a former child star, for awhile she was better known for her drug problem than for her movie roles. But then she found God, converted to islam, and cleaned herself up. President Lohan was our first muslim president, and the last one to fight against the proposed reproductive camps. In 2056 Miriam Weeks was elected president. She was a former pornographic actress and libertarian activist. She said the reproductive camps were a tragedy, but a neccessary one. So to make a long story, slightly less long, the 10 presidents I have to remember, in order, are Donald Trump, Mike Pence, Oprah Winfrey, Dwayne Johnson, Ben Affleck, Kirk Cameron, Robia Scott, Jennifer Garner, Lindsey Lohan, and Miriam Weeks.


	18. Chapter 18

Journal entry 18: May 18th 2120

.

I think I eeked out an A on my test, mainly because I could remember all ten of those presidents in order. Lately Congress is debating stem-cell research again. Starting in the 1990s scientists began experimenting on human embroys, hoping the research could cure diseases. Some felt this was controversial, becaus it involved creating tiny life and destroying it in the experiments. At the time even most pro-lifers supported this research. And in fact this research helpe cure diabetes, alzheimers, amyotrapic lateral sclerosis, and spinal cord injury. Then, when infertility became the biggest threat to the human race, these embroyos became too sacred, too scarce, to use for research. Some argue that protecting these embroyos is the human rights issue of our time. Others argue that returning to stem-cell research could help cure infertility. Scientists were using this research to study male and female infertility begore the war. I don't know how Congress will vote, or how president Camden will decide whether to sign the bill or veto it. But I'm suppossed to write this journal to someone 100 years ago, just thought I'd mention this.


	19. Chapter 19

Journal entry 19: May 22nd 2120

.

Because I'm scheduled to march in the Memorial Day parade I got to miss class so that the principal could give us a refresher course on how the order goes. My theory is that, because it's often very hot on this day a lot of people will leave the parade early. So the most revered go out first, and everyone else behind them in descnding order. The first to march are the grandmothers. Each of them have done at least one tour of duty in a reproductive camp, and either their biological or adoptive child did their own tour of duty. I guess they're the most revered because, at least in theory, they've given their own child good, patriotic values. After the grannies comes those who've done four or more tours of duty. Then three tours, my mother will be marching with them, then those who've done two tours, then only one so far. After them my group marches. We are those who have not yet completed a tour of duty, but have been drafted and will report for duty in July. After us are the foster parents, those who have taken in and raised the children born in the camps. Finally are the patriots, those who have, in some small way, contributed to the war effort. Mostly patriotic groups who organize care packages for the draftees in the camps. In about three months I'm probably going to appreciate a care package or two. But while the parade is open to everyone, we tend to honor those who've actually given birth and fought against extinction. The libertarians hate these camps, and usually organize a protest near the Memorial day Parade. Our principal, mr Boston, said that while the libertarians certainly have the right to protest, he strongly encouraged us not to participate of take any of their propoganda literature.


	20. Chapter 20

Journal entry 20: May 26th 2120

.

The Daughters of Liberty have issued a statement regarding Berlin Camden. I assumed they would either kill her or use her for some kind of propoganda statement. It seems to be the second one. The terrorist group has posted a video on their website. In it Berlin is announcing that she has joined the Daughters of Liberty. Suppossedly she has renounced her mother, the government, and has vowed to use any means neccessary to destroy the reproductive camps. This group has held a gun to Berlin's head for a month now, most likely she is merely saying what she has to in order to stay alive. The terrorists have no doubt done this now to coincide with tomorrow's Memorial Day parade, also known as the "March of the mothers." If they want to keep young draftees like me from marching, their plan has backfired. Although there are security concerns, these or other terrorists might plan bombs to disrupt the parade, me and my mother plan to march tomorrow.


	21. Chapter 21

Journal entry 21: May 27th 2120

.

Today was memorial day. My mother and I each marched in the parade. My mother marched ahead of me, having done three tours of duty. I marched with the other draftees. Our first tour begins in five weeks, just barely one month away. The crowds were probably larger earlier in the day, given the heat I'm sure a lot of people would rather be swimming. Still, there were some there to cheer us on as we marched. I guess they were the true patriots. The libertarians had their own true believers, participating in their protest rally. I could hear them a little bit in the distance. The police kept them seperated from us. The theory is that the two groups needed to be seperate because, especially in the intense heat, violence would break out. It was hot to march in this weather, but nobody minded if you stopped for a minute to buy a soda or bottle of water. And if you bring your own that's acceptable too. The rules only tell us not to drink alcohol, smoke, or do drugs during the parade itself. After the parade I went to a barbeque with one of the other draftees. It felt good to just jump in this girl's swimming pool. Not to mention drinking a cold beer on a hot summer day. Not much else to say about this day, and I still have school tomorrow so I'll sign off for today.


	22. Chapter 22

Journal entry 22: May 28th 2120

.

I went back to school today, despite having a little bit of a hangover from the party yesterday. I found a pamplet in my locker today, probably planted by a liberterian sympathizer. I quietly placed it in my backpack so noone would see it. If questioned I planned to say the truth, that I had no idea who put it there, and that I planned to throw it away. But only if I was questioned. I didn't want to get someone in trouble for putting it there, and a part of me was curious about what this thing said. I now realize that I was targeted for literature because I was drafted. It told me about how this country does not have a great history of treating it's veterans well. This goes back at least as far as 1786, at which time the Continental Congress refused to give veterans of the revolution the firewood they needed to survive the winter. Back then a soldier's pension included firewood and a change of clothing once a year. One story of veterans' mis-treatment that often stands out is the Bonus Army of 1931. In 1924 Congress passed an act that promise veterans of the first world war a bonus, to be payed in 1945. Veterans were as hurt as anyone else by the great depression, which began in 1929. So in 1931 43,000 people, 17,000 of them veterans, held a demonstration, asking Congress to give them their bonus early. President Hoover and his main general, Douglas MacArthur, responded by firing tear gas into this crowd of poor desperate veterans and their wives and children. War might have changed somewhat, but this country still does not have a great track record with regards to it's treatment of veterans. Too many instances of the Department of Veteran's Affairs ignoring women who suffer from Post Partum Depression and/or Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. I don't have much love of the liberarian party, but I fear they are correct in their criticism of our government over this. If this is true, I am not looking forward to what I might go through even after I leave the reproductive camp.


	23. Chapter 23

Journal entry 23: June 1st 2120

.

Today begins the month of June. June 21st 2120 is my last day of school. I'll have barely a week of summer vacation before I have to report for duty at the reproductive camp. Specifically I report to the school on the morning of July 1st with the other girls and boys. The buses take us to the camp beginning at 10am, or if we all get there ahead of schedule. But that seems unlikely, there are always a few girls who run the day of this or the day before. The buses usually wait until 11am. I think the main reason they give us this leeway is in case a girl tries to run they want to give them the option of coming back before the buses leave, give them incentive to come back in time without fear of consequeces. I don't plan to run. I'd rather just complete my tour of duty in a minimum security camp and go home. But I am scared, maybe I'll panic and make a run for it the morning of July 1st. There are rumors of what happens to those who run. If they're caught they are usually sent to a higher security camp. There are rumors of militias who live in the woods, give sanctuary to those who flee the camps. The militias are considered terrorists, stockpiling weapons, advocating the overthrow of the government. These aren't people I want to be associated with. As bad as the reproductive camps sound, I cannot condone the methods used by the militias.


	24. Chapter 24

Journal entry 24: June 3rd 2120

.

There's been a new development in the Berlin Camden case. She previously announced her desire to join her abductors, the Daughters of Liberty, and fight alongside them to shut down the reproductive camps. Most of us took this with a grain of salt. Even if the terrorists weren't holding a gun to her at the exact moment she said these things, they had kidnapped and threatened Berlin earlier. We figured she was only saying what she had to in order to survive. But today, Berlin robbed a convenience store, held a gun on the owner. It seems likely she did this to prove her loyalty to the group. The owner is an immigrant, and a muslim. The Daughters of Liberty has a distinct anti-immigrant and seems to hate all religion, islam in particular. When president Weeks estalished the reproductive camps, there was some resistance. Religious groups led a boycott, refused to participate in organized rapes. Christians, jews, and muslims joined forces in this boycott. There was no one leader to unite them, but the pope emerged as the leader for a lot of the resisters. Eventually the pope and the american president entered into negotiations, and a compromise was reached. Religious schools were established that gave draftees the option of becoming pregnant through in-vitro, rather than be required by law to have sex against their will. This compromise did not please everyone. Groups like the Daughters of Liberty felt betrayed and have adopted a radical anti-religious bent. The group often targets muslim immigrants because, historically, islam hasn't always treated women well. They also spout things about these immigrants coming here to rape our women, as if these immigrants have any more choice about the reproductive camps than us native born citizens. Anyway, I can't say for certain if Berlin Camden, daughter of president Camden, really is now a terrorist, or if she was somehow threatened into participating in this robbery. I supposse time will tell.


	25. Chapter 25

Journal entry 25: June 5th 2120

.

In history class today we learned about the original Daughters of Liberty, and the original Minutemen. On 24 these groups are often just limited to the terrorists who are sometimes allies, but it turns out the original groups during the revolution were pretty cool. The original Daughters of Liberty were a patriotic group. They were often the ones who bought the household goods so they enforced the boycott against british goods, made sure their patriot husbands kept true to their word. During the war they helped stitch up clothing for the patriot soldiers. During this war the minutemen were citizen militias. They had to be ready to fight at a minute's notice, hence their nickname. The were pretty democratic, electing their own leaders. I wonder how they'd feel about their name being used by anti-immigrant groups. Then again, there were minutemen militias during the french and indian war. Perhaps they didn't like their name being used by those who they considered to be traitors to the king. Other groups have attempted to use that name. In the 1860s a seccessionist group in Missouri, a union state, tried to sieze the local arsenal. They were defeated, and arrested. The governor, still trying to keep some semblance of peace, offered these individuals amnesty if they would take an oath to never again take up arms against the federal government. Some stood by their oath, others went south to hook up with the confederate army. In the 1950s and 60s the Minutemen were a fanatically anti-communist group. They stockpiled weapons because they believed a soviet invasion was inevitable and they could then mount a core of resistance. Several leaders were arrested for conspiracy to rob a bank. In the early 21st century two different groups called themselves Minutemen. Both were known for their anti-immigrant views. One was moderate, they monitored the border with Mexico and reported undocumented people and migrant workers who crossed the border. They didn't engage in violence and expelled those who waved the nazi swastika. The other group was much more extreme, they waved the swastika and openly declared their hatred of all foreigners. And today, it seems that the title of Minutemen has once again been taken my extremists, which is a pity, given what the original minutemen did for this country.


	26. Chapter 26

Journal entry 26: June 10th 2120

.

The police questioned me today. It seems my friend Tokyo is missing, her and her parents. Tokyo was at school on Friday, now they're missing. The obvious theory is that, with less than three weeks until we go to the camp, they made a run for it. I told the police the truth, I have no idea where they are right now. If she and her family planned to run, they didn't tell me. If it was spontaneous, no reason they'd contact me. If I did know where she was, I'd advise her to come back. In theory draftees have freedom of movement until July 1st, when we're suppossed to report for duty. But, this close to the date, the police get nervous if we're nowhere to be seen. If Tokyo comes back in a week or so, chances are she will not be punished. If not, I fear what will happen to her. They won't execute her, not when they need her to create more children. And she's too young to be sent to the maximum security facilities. But, there are other ways they can punish her. Right now I do not envy the position that Tokyo is in.


	27. Chapter 27

Journal entry 27: June 14th 2120

.

I had another doctor's appoinment today. The state encourages a second medical exam in the final month before your tour of duty. And next Friday is my last day of school so there isn't much to do at school so I got to miss school for this. The doctor said pretty much what I expected. I'm healthy enough to have a baby, and I should quit drinking and smoking before I go to the reproductive camp. After the appoinment my mother took me to lunch, and shopping for new clothes. I'm only suppossed to bring a few changes of clothes for my tour of duty, but it wouldn't be so bad to at least have a few stylish new clothes for this. Still no word on where Tokyo is. It's become less likely that she and her parents just went on a little vacation before her tour of duty. Some draft dodgers try to flee to Canada. We have a treaty that they'll turn over fugitives to America, but their police generally don't use their resources to look for draft dodgers. Often they have to go to canadian reproductive camps in order to stay, which might be just a little better than american medium security camps. Her only real chance would be to get to Canada, and try to lay low.


	28. Chapter 28

Journal entry 28: June 18th 2120

.

I got my final test back today. I passed, so while I might not have gotten my report cards yet, I know that I've passed all my courses. This is good, I didn't want to go to summer school. Had I failed any courses, I would have had to make it up in the reproductive camp. I've never had to make up a class in summer school, others have. This summer will be a hard enough transition without summer school. The brochures of the camp make it seem like a beautiful, pleasant place to spend the summer. I don't know if the brochures show an accurate picture. Maybe they are that beautiful, maybe they really do give a pleasant environment to entice me and some young boy to make a baby. But at last I won't have to go to summer school. So, I get nine full days of summer, two months in the camp before my junior year begins. If I pass junior year I get two months of summer vacation there, then I go home, and get a few days at home before senior year. Still no word on my friend Tokyo.


	29. Chapter 29

Journal entry 29: June 20th 2120

.

Tomorrow is the last day of school. I used to have mixed feelings about autumn. It was nice that the weather cooled down, but it was usually accompanied by the beginning of the school year. This year, I have these mixed emotions about the beginning of summer. I plan to try and enjoy what little summer vacation I have before going to the reproductive camp. The school has an end of the year carnival thise weekend. It's an annual tradition, for those of us going to the camp it's kind of a last hurrah. It is nice to sit on the porch in the evening, to see the sun go down and know that it will not be getting cold soon. I am cautiously optimistic that this experience will not be too bad. I have a duty to perform, I will perform my duty to my country and move on with my life. I am fully confident that I can do it.


	30. Chapter 30

Journal entry 30: June 21st 2120

.

Today was the first day of summer, and my last day of school. It always seemed ironic that the first day of summer is the longest day of the year, so once the season starts it begins to get darker. It's only a minute per day, but still a little depressing. For winter it's the opposite. As depressing as the winter can be, at least I know tht, once it starts, it will begin to get lighter out. But today was a good day. After classes I got to go to the end of school carnival, which was pretty fun. The ferris wheel, haunted house, all rides I won't be able to go on once I'm pregnant. Not to mention certain foods I won't be allowed to eat I got to eat today. The carnival didn't sell beer or ciggaretts, even for 16 year olds, but I enjoyed both once I got home. It was good to have some fun and let off some steam before beginning my tour of duty. Next Sunday is my last full day of freedom, and one of my fellow draftees will be holding a final party before we go. I think I need these days of fun so I don't go crazy in the reproductive camp. I don't know if I'll lose it in the camp, but I figure these days of fun make that less likely.


	31. Chapter 31

Journal entry 31: June 29th 2120

.

It's been a fun week, but tomorrow is my last hurrah before the reproductive camp. I'm sorry to say they found my friend Tokyo. The rumor was she and her parents made it to Canada, but were then extradicted back to America. She will be sent to a different camp, medium security for teenagers. I don't know how much harsher it will be for her, I don't even know what my minimum security camp is really like yet. Suppossedly Tokyo will do her own tour of duty and then be released. Her parents will likely be sent to prison as her accessories, but be released the same time as their daughter. Not much else to say, Berlin Camden is still with the Daughters of Liberty, either as their hostage or as their ally. The president is likely to be re-elected, and my tour of duty begins Monday, two days from now. I'm nervous, but also ready to serve my country.


	32. Chapter 32

Journal entry 32: June 30th 2120

.

Today was my last full day of freedom. I went to the party, smoked cigarettes, drank both beer and soda, and jumped into the pool for fun. Once I get to the reproductive camp, I won't be able to do any of that. Suppossedly they have pools, but you're not allowed to swim in them. You go in, and either stand or sit. I'm sure that on a hot summer that will sound appealing, but I'll miss being able to swim. And they tightly control what I'll be allowed to eat. One reason for the camps is to keep pregnant women away from certain "temptations." Time was the government outlawed tobacco, just as they once tried to outlaw drugs and alcohol. None of that was successful, and despite what some say I don't think outlawing soda and sugary snack will be any more successful. It's a little after 8pm, and the sun is still out. I'm laying in my bed, for the last time. Tomorrow I'll wake up in this bed, and go to sleep inside the reproductive camp. I plan to count the days, 427 days in all. At the moment it's zero down, 427 to go.


	33. Chapter 33

Journal entry 33: July 1st 2120

.

I'm officially on the bus, heading towards the reproductive camp, as I write this entry. My mother agreed to let me sleep until 8am today, but I was up before 7am. A little trouble sleeping, so I just lay in my bed until 8, enjoying my own bed while I still could. I waited until the alarm went off at 8, then got up. I showered, had breakfast that included donuts, bacon, and coffee. I also took an aspirin for my hangover, all of which will be off limits for the next 427 days. I'm not allowed to take aspirin, but then I'm not allowed to drink alcohol, so hangovers shouldn't be an issue. We left for the bus stop just after 9am. I brought my one bag with a few changes of clothes, including what I bought this past week, a few books, my smartphone with songs I've downloaded, and a toothbrush and paste. I also brought a pack of ciggarettes. I know they'll confiscate it if I tried sneaking it on board, so I had my last ciggarette during the drive. My mom can have the rest of this, mostly full pack. We arrived at the bus stop a few minutes after 9:30, checked in, and gave the authorities my backpack. They would search it, remove any contraband, and hand it back to me on the bus. The officer in charge said I could talk with my mother until the bus was ready to leave. We were suppossed to leave at 10am, but the girl's bus usually waits until 11, which gives those who had cold feet a little extra time to get here. Indeed, at least six girls came between 10 and 11. The boy and girl draftees go on seperate buses, possibly because the boys are more excited and most or all of them arrive on time. Some of them make me nervous, particularly when they start talking about something called the "Centaur Club." I don't even know what that is, but the ay they're talking about makes me nervous, and I'm not the only one. So a lot of us just waited until they told us to board the bus. A number of scared girls, hot from the summer morning, many of us beginning to go through alcohol and nicotine withdrawel. They gave us free water and granola bills to help. Me and my mom already said our goodbyes before we got here, so we just made small talk because we knew we wouldn't have this chance much longer. Visits by relatives to the camps is somewhat restricted. They can come on July 4th, which is only three days away, and on other holidays and assorted other days. But for many families it's difficult to drive all the way up here on a regular basis. Finally, just after 11am, they told us to go on the bus. Given the heat, it was a relief to get on to an air conditioned bus. The windows were open, so we all said goodbye to our respective families. As we drove off, I just waived until we were out of eyesight. Even then two girls kept shouting "Goodbye" each wanting to be the last one who said this. They kept it up for about three minutes, I forget who won. Then they handed us our bags. Some girls seemed to be looking for something, hoping that they had hidden their contraband carefully enough, but the guards found and confiscated it. They also gave us some water and healthy snacks for the ride, and I began writing this journal entry. We should be arriving at the camp in about an hour, I'll write the next entry tonight.


	34. Chapter 34

Journal entry 34: July 1st 2120

.

I realize this is the first time I have made multiple entries on the same day, but I feel it is neccessary to show my impression of the camp so far. We arrived at the camp around 12:30. This spot is actually beautiful. It's in the woods, sufficiently isolated from lolal towns. There is no massive fence or gate, just a one foot stone fence surrounding the camp. We could easily step over this in the event of an emergency, they have another way to keep us from escaping. As the bus parked an officer boarded our bus, surrounded by three soldiers. The officer informed us we were required to put a monitor on our wrists before we could leave the bus. We would not be allowed to take this off during our tour of duty. If the monitor leaves the camp grounds, namely the stone fence, it would begin beeping. After 30 seconds, out of the camp, guards would come and force us to come back. I was nervous, but I didn't want to cause trouble my first day so I let them put it on, then went to where the big communal lunch. Others were more hesitant, I found out later that one girl waited for over an hour. The guards weren't allowed to feed her, they hoped the hunger would force her to come out on her own. Finally they forced the monitor on her wrist. The communal lunch was a good way for the newbies like me to mingle with those near the end of their tour. Some of them were pregnant, others were holding their newborns. The food selection was somewhat limited, healthy food, to drink there was water, milk, and various juices. The food wasn't that tasty, but there was more than enough of everything to feed everyone, and it is all free. During the lunch they showed us a brief video from president Camden. She acknowledged that we are not here voluntarily, but nevertheless thanked us for our service to our country. Those near the end of their tour were bored with it, having seen it last year. The newbies found this video only slightly more interesting. After lunch we were encouraged to find our assigned houses. We're assigned a specific residence, but if we take a lover we're allowed to stay in their room, or they with us. This must have been a nice small town, before the war. It wasn't bombed, but the infertility crises caused a lot of it's residents to leave for the big cities. Those who stayed, the government bought their homes to use this as a reproductive camp. Most residents took the money, others refused and were forced out. The state kept most buildings standing but tore down some and built new ones. I found my house, which I share with three other draftees and a house mother named Esther. I unpacked my bag and decided to explore this camp a little. I can't leave the camp but it seems I have free reign to explore and go where I want, at least until school starts in September. There's a library, a pool, a school, a grocery store, a movie theatre, all functioning like a normal town. And ofcourse a hospital to help us get pregnant and deliver healthy babies. I couldn't help but notice that all the jobs seem to be done by male draftees. I guess they figure we women have the really hard job, so they do the minor ones. So, aside from one pretty big job, I have little else to do until September. The woods and tree are on both sides of the stone fence, suppossedly there are a lot of romantic spots for people to make love. I haven't gone into these woods yet. I had dinner with ms Esther and the other three draftees, one of whom had her baby with her. I then went to my bedroom to crash for the night. We each have our own room. It's approximately the same size as my old room, and I realize it once belonged to someone else. I prefer to think that whoever once slept in this room chose to leave, maybe she or he considered it their patriotic duty to make room for the reproductive camp. At any rate I watched some tv and began writing this journal entry. The bed is comfortable, but I figure I'll be tossing and turning for awhile. It's just weird sleeping in a strange bed. The camp isn't so bad, at least so far. And I can get used to this. I have almost three months to get pregnant, or go to invitro. But overall, 1 day down, 426 to go.


	35. Chapter 35

Journal entry 35: July 2nd 2120

.

Today was my first full day in this reproductive camp, so I decided to explore a little. I went into the woods, and saw the stone fence. Some other draftees were playing a game of chicken. Two draftees, put their arms, the ones with their wrist monitor, out and listen to it beep. Whichever one pulls in their arm first is chicken. One draftee let it go longer than thirty seconds, and the guards came for her within a few minutes. They could tell she was still in the camp, and she explained it was just a silly game. The guards advised her not to do this again, but as far as I can tell she wasn't punished. Because it was hot I also went to the pool. The lifeguard could see I was new so he explained the rules, mainly that I wasn't allowed to run in the pool area or to jump in, and I had to take care not to hurt any pregnant girl I might see. I found this one building, called the "Sanctuary." The chaplain holds religious services here. Muslim services on Fridays, jewish services on Saturday, christian services on Sunday. The other four days it's mostly empty, save for the janitors and other maintenance. Sometimes a visiting chaplain visits to deliver a lecture or whatever. So far this camp isn't so bad. The wrist monitor is still uncomfortable, but they say I'll get used to it. The main detrement is that I have to get pregnant, but I understand why I have this sacred duty to my country. At any rate, 2 down, 425 days to go.


	36. Chapter 36

Journal entry 36: July 3rd 2120

.

I found out what the "Centaur Club" means. I heard a draftee named London, with less than two months left on his tour of duty, lecturing some of the new male draftees. In greek mythology the centaurs were half human and half horse creatures, usually depicted as violent barbarians. London went into how the belief in centaurs came about. Before Greece was a loose collection of city states it was made up of nomadic tribe that fought and killed each other for scarce resources. Some tribes learned how to domesticate horses and use them in warfare before others. Those who had never seen horses used like this believed that horse and rider were the same creature, thus the belief in centaurs. And these "centaurs" were slaughtering their enemies, leaving few if any survivors. Thus those who created the myth of centaurs didn't have much reason to speak highly of them. This is also why greek mythology has few if any female centaurs. Centuries later the ancient philosophers Socrates, Plato, Aristotle, as well as the individuals who created democracy and laid very early foundations for human rights, truley believed that their country had once been home to half human half horse creatures. They might have considered these centaurs to be violent barbarians, probably unaware that their ancestors were the original centaurs. London in his lecture said to his group that the ancient philosophers only got to invent democracy because their ancestors did horrible brutal things to gain resources, so that their descendants wouldn't have to worry as much about survival. This is why individuals like London tell their groups that they must do whatever it takes to insure the survival of our species. This makes me nervous. Tomorrow is a holiday, my mother promised to try and come up to see me. I hope she does because, after hearing London's lecture, I really want my mommy.


	37. Chapter 37

Journal entry 37: July 4th 2120

.

Today was independance day. My mother, and a lot of other parents, came to visit us. It was a good day, perhaps the last time I'll see her for a couple of months. I told her about the "Centaur Club." This term is new to her, but she admits that rape does sometimes happen in these camps. She never talks about my father, maybe I don't need to know certain things. Londan and his rival Munich are engaged in a competition. Whoever gets the most girls pregnant before their tour of duty ends wins. They also include the new draftees that they're training, thus both Munich and London are putting pressure on the newbies to seduce us before the end of August. There was one boy in London's group I felt sorry for, a young immigrant from Nigeria. London berated him, for being uncomfortable about getting multiple girls pregnant. I also introduced mom to some of my new housemates. Paris is a new girl like me, don't know much about her yet. Toronto and Bogata are both near the end of their tours, Toronto is pregnant, Bogata has a neworn that she will soon put up for adoption. I know I have to get pregnant soon, and I will, I'm just nervous. My mother said it's normal to be nervous at this stage. I heard a number of other parents tell their daughters the same thing today. But the good news is that I'm almost through my tobacco and alcohol withdrawel. And like I said it was a good day, even if I didn't get to eat the foods I wanted to.


	38. Chapter 38

Journal entry 38: July 5th 2120

.

I met Abuja today. I mentioned him before, he is a draftee and immigrant. London berated him in public for having qualms about impregnating multiple young girls. We talked, for one thing we learned each other's names. We also learned how scared the other is about this place. Abuja is scared that if London loses his competition with Munich, he'll take it out on his subordinates. For my part, I'm worried that the Centaur Club will do to me and the other girls if we reject their advances. Rape is punished, but some feel it's better to ask forgiveness than permission. Between London, Munich, and others putting pressure on them, and the heat making a lot of people angry, I'm starting to understand why the libertarians and the Duaghters of Liberty refer to these as "rape camps." Abuja and I have agreed to hold each other's hands and kiss in public. We're both less likely to be attacked if it feels like we're trying to reproduce. Hopefully. 5 days down, 422 days to go.


	39. Chapter 39

Journal entry 39: July 11th 2120

.

11 days down, 416 to go. I've been in this camp for 11 days now. Me and Abuja still haven't had sex yet. The irony is that, under normal circumstances, he and I might have made love by now. It just feels wrong, the state trying to force us to have sex. I do understand their logic, but it still sucks. I've noticed there are three main factions among the female draftees. One faction is very devoted to their duty, and not just having sex with a lot of men. They seem opposed to any criticism of these camps, or even to call the centaurs rapists, they pretend to be happy to be here. The second faction doesn't like this, but they don't want to cause trouble. Most wish to do their duty and go home, and maybe have a little fun while they're here. The last faction are libertarian sympathizers. They hate these camps and many aren't shy about expressing this opinion. Many of these girls are resisting getting pregnant as long as possible, which should last until September. At that point they will be forced to become pregnant through in-vitro fertilization. I'm not sure I'd identify with any one faction, but if I have to I'd choose the second faction. Me and Abuja will likely make love soon. If we fail to get me pregnant I'll choose in-vitro. I don't want to be here, but I will perform my duty, and hope that the great crises ends before they draft me again.


	40. Chapter 40

Journal entry 40: July 14th 2120

.

Today was Sunday so I decided to go to the church service at the sanctuary. The chaplain said we were noble warriors, even heroes, for doing God's will. We are required by law to be here, but the chaplain said we came, we didn't flee like some cowards. I don't actually blame Tokyo, or any others who fled. I can understand why they did, it's scary being here, worried that some want to rape me. The chaplain also said that this world, as it is, is God's punishment for the sinful ways of the old world. I guess that's at least partly true. They destroyed the environment, for financial profit, created weapons of mass destruction for nationalist glory. It is because of these selfish actions that created the infertility crises that neccessitated these reproductive camps. And then there was the issue of abortion, the intentional killing of an unborn child within the mother's womb. 100 years people debated whether the pregnant woman should have the legal right to abort her child. The debate seemed to have been centered over whether a woman had an absolute right over her own body, or whether the child was a human being with the right to live. The chaplain made an interesting point, if abortion had been illegal back then, more children would have been born. Perhaps one of those people would have been the one to solve the infertility crises. At the very least, more people would have been born who could have later reproduced. The chaplain claimed that the reprouctive camps might not have been neccessary in that instance. I can't say for certain if the chaplain is right, and he probably can't be 100% certain either. Maybe he's right about that. He was right I think when he defined abortion as incredibly selfish. To say that your right to do what you want matters more than another's life is selfish, especially today.


	41. Chapter 41

Journal entry 41: July 18th 2120

.

I started reading a new book today, it's called "Slouching towards Bethlehem." It's actually the first in a series of books, 30 total including three prequals, written well over 100 years ago, before the great war. The books were written between 1999 and 2012, the main plot is about an asteroid coming towards the earth that will wipe out most of the human race. The state is able to build shelters to sustain as many as 6 million lives, which at the time these books were written was less than 2% of the american population. The first book is set in 2033, the asteroid is scheduled to hit in 2036, so really this is the author's prediction for what life would be like in this future, how society would react to this news. It seems weird to imagine a society where the problem seemed to be that there were too many people to save. Our present society has an ever decreasing population, all life is viewed as sacred, worthy of protection and certain rights. I was born into this world, whereas in these books society would have less than four years to break down and become a dystopia. From what I've heard the man who wrote "Slouching towards Bethlehem" saw his share of bad things in his own lifetime. He served in World War 2, witnessed the allied fireboming of Dresden, fought on D-day, and liberated a nazi concentration camp. Why this individual would be willing to serve this country a second time, the korean war, I do not know. But he did, got captured, and spent almost a year in a north korean P.O.W. camp that was also a forced labor and re-education camp. Perhaps he couldn't have imagined my society, or maybe he could have. His own world, the one he imagined, my world, it's really anyone's guess which one is the worst. I doubt I'd trade this world for one of those, but I hope we can improve a little.


	42. Chapter 42

Journal entry 42: July 20th 2120

.

I had a date, sort of, with Abuja tonight. It was Saturday, some like to go into the woods on Saturday night, tell ghost stories, have a little party with their lovers. Abuja and I went with some friends, told each other horror stories we'd heard. One story was from the great war, we've all heard different versions of it, but it was still scary. Mount Weather, it was a military base built in the 1950s, back when it seemed that the communists were America's eternal enemy, when nuclear war with the Soviet Union seemed inevitable. The idea was that the president could be evacuated to Mount Weather and run the country even during a nuclear war. When the war actually began in 2020 there were soldiers stationed there, about 500. Procedure required that at least 20% of the soldiers stationed here had to be female, and at least 20% had to be male. This would allow them to reproduce with each other if neccessary. It became neccessary. The area surrounding Mount Weather was nearly completely destroyed. After peace was declared, the 500 soldiers at Mount Weather couldn't be evacuated safely, the surrounding area would be highly radioactive for at least ten years. All the 500 soldiers could do was hunker down, ration their food, and pray that the radiation didn't seep into the mountain. After six years, their population increased to over 600, and food was running low. By this point a woman nicknamed "Vermont" was in charge. She took drastic meaures to insure that at least some of them made it out of Mount Weather alive. Vermont ordered the deceased to be "recycled." In short, the people of Mount Weather became cannibals. But some refused, they understood the concept of doing what was neccessary to survive, but cannibalism was a line they refused to cross. Edinburgh was the leader of these resisters. Vermont at first figured they would start eating when the hunger overwhelmed them. But the doctors warned that by then it would be too late. They would die, and some were neccessary to everyone's survival. So Vermont brought everyone together for dinner. Anyone who refused to eat was shot. One woman, with her two children, was told that if she didn't tell her kids to eat, they would be shot in front of her. This woman told her kids it would be okay, to start praying, close their eyes, and prepare to go to Heaven. Vermont shot the children in front of their mother, then asked the mother to eat. When she refused Vermont shot her. Finally, Edinburgh begged her to stop, and began eating the dead. When the others saw even their leader resorting to cannibalism, they gave up and became cannibals. When the dinner was over Vermont told her soldiers to take the recently dead, including the children she had just shot, and prepare them for the next dinner.


	43. Chapter 43

Journal entry 43: July 22nd 2120

.

The Daughters of Liberty, the same group that kidnapped the president's daughter, committed an act of terrorism recently. Last week they murdered a police officer. This past weekend was the cop's funeral. The Daughter's of Liberty planted a bomb at this funeral. They thus murdered other cops, family members, the priest officiating the funeral. This man's children died in agony because of this bomb. And this particular terrorist group seems okay, even happy about blowing up a church. They have a fanatically athiest leaning, hating all religions and praising an old writer named Ayn Rand. In the terrorist's web broadcast Berlin Camden officially took responsibility for herself and the group. It is becoming less likely that Berlin is still a hostage, more likely she is a willing participant. Many thought that her committing armed robbery was staged, that her comrades were threatening her and Berlin's gun wasn't loaded. But it seems less liekly she couldn't escape if she was personally holding the bomb. Then again, I don't know for certain if Berlin really planted the bomb. The Libertarian party has once again denounced the group, saying they are extremists. All the same, any libertarian sympathizers are looked at with even more suspicion these days. I can definitely see a potential conflict between them and the more forceful supporters of these camps. I despise the methods used by the Daughters of Liberty, but as for conflict in the camp, I still prefer to remain neutral.


	44. Chapter 44

Journal entry 44: July 25th 2120

.

I finished reading "Slouching towards Bethlehem." For a book about the end of the world, it was suprisingly upbeat. Ofcourse it is the first of 30 books in the "Armagddon High" series, I'm told it gets darker over time. And ofcourse this first book takes place within the first week of president Mason's announcement to the world, people don't panic much the first week. Makes sense, I doubt that when the infertility crises first began people didn't start the reproductive camps right away. I'm getting used to the fear of the centaurs. There's also boredom to deal with, which is why I was able to read all of "Slouching towards Bethlehem" so quickly. I've also gotten into the soap operas. I don't know what the soap operas were like 100 years ago. These days, the soaps usually involve characters having several affairs at once. The villains are the jealous monogamous people. Men who physically abuse their female partners, or women who try to possess male lovers and even shoot the men who cheat on them. I've heard that these aren't real guns, they don't look anything like real guns. Not that the average person would really know, private ownership of guns is strictly prohibited. Even police officers are only allowed to carry stun guns. With an ever decreasing population they can't afford to risk killing even criminals. At any rate the "heroes" in soaps are those who have multiple affairs in attempts, sometimes successful sometimes not, to produce more children. Gay characters are not the norm. Good gay characters do their part, bad gay characters are either monogomous, and/or exhibit other negative stereotypes. The message isn't always subtle, but I get it. The state wants us to try and produce as many children as possible, the tv networks comply. At any rate they are entertaining, something to do in this little prison.


	45. Chapter 45

Journal entry 45: July 27th 2120

.

Me and some others spent this Saturday night telling each other stories. A young man named Bagdad told us a story. An old story from when Bagdad was a city. One day the sultan was sitting in his throne room, when one of his servants came in, begging the sultan to help him. The servant had just been in the garden, when he saw Death himself, and Death raised his hand at the servant. The sultan must have decided that the servant was valuable, because he sent the servant to his camel, said he should ride it as hard as he could until he reached Bagdad. Once the servant was gone the sultan went to the garden, and found Death was still there. The sultan decided he could talk to Death, demand an explanation as to why he had frightened the servant. Death replied "I did not mean to frighten the man, I was only suprised to see him here. For I have an appointment with him tonight in Bagdad." Nice story, a little creepy. Anyway it was a good night. 27 days down, 400 to go.


	46. Chapter 46

Journal entry 46: July 28th 2120

.

Today I was questioned by the guards. Last night a lot of us celebrated Saturday by telling each other stories in the woods, a lot of different little groups. Some celebrated with some contraband, cigarettes, beer, harder drugs. Such things are strictly forbidden in these camps, but some guards sneak them in and sell it to draftees. In exchange the draftees give money from their accounts, or sexual favors. The guards questioned me, and I told them the truth. I don't use that stuff in here, although I probably will when I get out. As far as I know noone from my group, none of my housemates, use that stuff in here. Truth be told, if I saw guards or other draftees using or engaging in anything illegal, I would look the other way. I see no reason to make my tour of duty even less pleasant by becoming a snitch.


	47. Chapter 47

Journal entry 47: August 1st 2120

.

My boyfriend, I guess Abuja is my boyfriend, got hurt today. He didn't say who, but it was clear what happenned. London and Munich are competing for whose centaur pack could impregnate the most girls. Abuja is sweet and kind. I know he's seducing me, but London didn't like how he's focused on just one girl. I felt guilty, I hadn't even slept with him yet, maybe I am partly responsible for Abuja getting hurt. Maybe it was the guilt, or maybe it was that I really love him. At any rate, we started kissing, and things progressed from there. I'm no longer a virgin. It wasn't so bad, as first times go it was pleasant and fun. I don't know if I'm pregnant yet, but I'm willing to keep trying with Abuja. Anyway, 32 days down, 395 to go.


	48. Chapter 48

Journal entry 48: August 5th 2120

.

Abuja and I have been making love for a few days now. I went for a check-up today, I'm not pregnant yet. I'd like to be pregnant by the end of August, or I fear Abuja might face retaliation from London. I also feel bad for those in Munich's little group. Whatever happens, some of those boys will likely face retaliation from one of them. All I can really do is try and get pregnant and complete my tour of duty. This weekend is adoption weekend. Prospective foster parents, those who've been approve by the state to adopt our children, will come, try to make an emotional connection with one of these babies. Even if they do, captain Grozny has the final say about which of them gets to adopt which child. The mother can make a suggestion, and in some camps the captain in charge listens, really listens to what the birth mothers want. Some of the draftees who were here last year have different opinions about whether Grozny listens. I guess I'll observe, get a fairly good idea whether he'll listen to me when it's time for my baby to be adopted.


	49. Chapter 49

Journal entry 49: August 8th 2120

.

It is currently Thursday. This weekend is adoption weekend, the whole camp is getting ready to put on our best faces for the prospective foster parents. My housemate Toronto had her baby, but she's hesitant to name him. Bogata has her baby, but generally just calls her "little one." I can tell it's difficult for either of them to have to give up their child like this. We understand the logic, none of us in this house are even 19 yet, few draftees are capable of meeting the standards the state sets for people to be allowed to raise their own child. Perhaps someday I'll be ready, suppossedly as a veteran I'll be given more consideration for adopting a child. I plan to watch Toronto and Bogata this weekend, maybe it will give me some indication as to how I'll act when I give up my baby next year.


	50. Chapter 50

Journal entry 50: August 9th 2120

.

Tomorrow begins adoption weekend. Captain Grozny is busy putting on the final touches, but there's not much to do. I can tell it's hard for Toronto and Bogata, I tell them that the prospective foster parents are more nervous. All of these babies are going to be adopted, they have five couples coming in for every child, and those are just the ones who passed all the tests to get here. I don't know for certain, but I have no reason to think they're not nervous. Some of the draftees are filing petitions to raising their respective children, but I doubt any of them will be successful. Most just want to complete their tour of duty and go home at the end of this month. I wonder how many of them really are veterans, maybe I'll hear some of their stories. I'm still not pregnant, not for lack of trying. 40 days down, 387 to go.


	51. Chapter 51

Journal entry 51: August 10th 2120

.

Today was the first day of Adoption Weekend. A number of prospective foster parents came to look at the babies, talk with the birth parents. I ended up speaking with a woman named Athens. She did two tours of duty in a similar camp. After her second tour she was unable to have more children, now she's afraid she missed her chance to be a real mother and hopes to adopt. I asked about her experiences in the camp, she seemed hesitant to talk about it. I suspect that at least one of her pregnancies was the result of rape. This made me nervous. Captain Grozny has investigated claims of rape, and says that those convicted will face prison time on the outside. But for now accused rapists remain in the camp. The official reason is that they have not yet been convicted of any crime, they should not have their rights taken away until a jury of their peers declare them guilty beyond all reasonable doubt. But some of us believe that these suspected rapists are kept here to fulfill their job, get as many of us pregnant as possible. This makes me nervous, Abuja helps comfort me. The centaurs often leave girls alone if it appears that they're sexually active with a man, or if they choose in-vitro. Centaurs usually attack known lesbians, or those who resist getting pregnant. Athens says this is not new, she saw similar things in her day. Athens stayed at our house with ms Esther. With so many potential parents here most houses have to take them in tonight. Even captain Grozny is sharing his house tonight. 41 days down, 386 days to go. In terms of sharing the house and having to sleep on this couch, 1 day down, 1 day to go.


	52. Chapter 52

Journal entry 52: August 11th 2120

.

It i now Sunday evening, the prospective adoptive parents all left about an hour ago. I liked Athens, I wouldn't mind having her or someone like her adopt my eventual child. That's still somewhat academic, but if I get a say in who adopts this child I kind of want it to be Athens. She and her husband already passed the neccessary tests, but if they're granted a child this year they won't be able to adopt another. As I said before their are far more prospective parents than there are babies being produced in these camps. Some people get married for the sole purpose of increasing their chances of adoping a child. Perhaps someday I'll marry some man, or some woman, so I can adopt a child. I liked Athens and some of the other visitors, but I'm kind of glad they're gone. It's nice to be able to sleep in my own bed, such as it is, and not to have to put up some particular face up for others. As far as this adoption weekend goes, 2 days down, zero to go. As far as my tour of duty goes, 42 days down, 385 to go.


	53. Chapter 53

Journal entry 53: August 15th 2120

.

The libertarians held their convention this week. I watched a little of it on the news, they also showed the protestors outside their convention. With the population decreasing it's not exactly popular to be advocating for things like legalized abortion, private ownership of guns. Not to mention how the Daughters of Liberty have kidnapped the president's daughter and committed other acts of terrorism. I do believe they are the extremists, not affiliated with the ibertarian party as a whole, but they don't exactly help their cause. This week there's also been some tension between libertarians and socialists this week in the camp. Munich and London prove that there are extremists on both sides. Captain Grozny seems like a good man, does what he can to allieve tensions. I fear that these tensions will only increase as election day approaches. Grozny assures us that we will each be allowed to vote, in a private booth, for the candidate of our choice come November 5th. Most likely I'll be voting for president Camden, but I also wanted to hear from congresswoman VanCamp. She accused the socialists of rigging the last five elections. That's not exactly a new charge, they've been saying that for awhile. In my experience at least, the socialist party doesn't need to rig the elections. A lot of people feel that these reproductive camps are neccesary. As much as that sucks for girls like me, I do understand the logic, the neccessity, of this war. But it does make me wonder. If the libertarians think the elections are rigged, why bother voting? Why are they risking scorn from the state by openly declaring themselves part of this opposition party? I guess they truley believe in their cause, and they're willing to fight for it. I respect them for it.


	54. Chapter 54

Journal entry 54: August 19th 2120

.

I am writing this entry in the middle of the day, it might not be my last entry today. I thought I should mention that the Daughters of Liberty had a shootout with the local police. Currently some of these terrorists have taken hostages at a daycare center, including at least ten children under the age of six. The television stations have been showing footage of the standoff for over an hour now. I left my house because I fear I couldn't take it if I saw them murder children. I am not sure I'm better off out here, I see some of the centaurs getting angrier. I understand why, the image of terrorists murdering children would make any normal person angry. And they might take this anger out on suspected libertarian sympathizers. I'm not a libertarian, but in their rage they might mistake me for one. If they try to rape us we can fight back, and they will be punished, but the damage will be done. I'd prefer to carry Abuja's baby, not the child of a centaur concieved in rape. Hopefully I can fight off a centaur if they try it.


	55. Chapter 55

Journal entry 55: August 20th 2120

.

The standoff at the daycare center is over. Six innocent children are dead. The five members of the Daughters of Liberty are dead. The police are never suppossed to use lethal force, but with children murdered, maybe they couldn't help but take lethal revenge. I can understand why they would do that. Innocent children slaughtered for nothing, the desire for vengeance would be understandable. Berlin Camden was not one of the deceased, she and other terrorists remain at large. Captain Grozny is holding a memorial service for these children tomorrow night. Few of us would condone the terrorists' methods even before this, but these actions shocked all of us. The main reason police aren't suppossed to use lethal force is so that, even if a judge and jury determine that the death penalty is required, their organs can be used for those who need it. I heard a few of the centaurs saying this was just as well, they wouldn't want the organs of child-murderers. I plan on attending captain Grozny's memorial service tomorrow night. You might be wondering if I'm going because I believe in this, or because I fear what the centaurs might do if I appear to be not sufficiently angered by the terrorist's actions. The answer is both, they are not mutually exclusive. Anyway 51 days down, 376 to go.


	56. Chapter 56

Journal entry 56: August 21st 2120

.

Tonight me and Abuja attended the memorial service for the children murdered at the daycare center. The chaplain led us all in a prayer, telling us that these children are in Heaven now, safe for all of eternity. Grozny gave a speech, honoring them. We learned a few details about the children, their names, favorite cartoons, what toys they played with. A little way to temind us that they were human beings, whose lives were cruelly and suddenly taken from them. Then Munich gave a speech, he said that the terrorists could not be allowed to win, that we must make sure that more children were born. Abuja put his arms around me during this speech, as much to protect me as to suggest we should have sex later. Until I'm pregnant we haven't fulfilled our duty to the state. During Munich's speech a girl, suspected of being a libertarian sympathizer, started saying how those children were, better off dead, that they aren't condemned to live in a world of rape camps. She picked a bad time to mouh off. Grozny asked her, politely, to just leave. The girl did, but the centaurs were eying her, like they wanted payback for how she dis-respected the dead children. I should feel bad for her, but honestly, she shouldn't have mouthed off during the memorial. 52 days down, 375 to go.


	57. Chapter 57

Journal entry 57: August 25th 2120

.

In less than one week the old class will graduate and go home. At that point I will have exactly one year left on my tour of duty. The old guard will be making their final recommendations about who they want to adopt their babies. The closer this date gets, the more it hurts girls like Bogata and Toronto. They know they're unlikely to ever see their children again. It is possible that the child will grow up and want to see their mothers again, but they know it's unlikely. Neither of them, or myself, has expressed any interest in meeting their biological fathers, maybe I will want to see him after my own tour. I haven't seen Abuja today. I'm a little worried for him. I still haven't gotten pregnant, and the centaurs might take that out on him. I also haven't seen the girl who mouthed off during the memorial service on Wednesday. I have no proof that the centaurs raped her. I feel like I should have done something, but I don't know what I could have done to stop them. I also figure that these guys wouldn't kill someone who can help reproduce, but in the heat of rage, who knows. This place can definitely be scary. 56 days down, 371 to go.


	58. Chapter 58

Journal entry 58: August 27th 2120

.

I saw Abuja today. He had a black eye, he didn't say where he got it but I have my suspicions. Namely I think that London and/or Munich beat him because he hasn't gotten me, or any other girl, pregnant. It makes me feel a little guilty. He and I aren't exactly monogamous, but maybe I was a little possessive. I didn't plan on being jealous, seeing him talk to other girls, but he might have picked up on some signals. I told him we should continue trying to get pregnant, including with other partners. In four days the old guard graduates, London and Munich will be out of our hair after that. But we will still have our duty to reproduce. I have until the end of September to either get pregnant the old fashioned way, or I'll have to go through in-vitro. Either way, I'll probably be going through the same pain that Bogata and Toronto are going through now.


	59. Chapter 59

Journal entry 59: August 30th 2120

.

Tomorrow is graduation day for the old class. Today all of the infants were taken away and brought to the local foster homes. The few of us who want to raise our babies will have a final chance to appeal to the state. Otherwise the babies are given to the foster parents who best meet the neccessary qualifications. Bogata is planning to appeal to raise her child. Toronto prefers to let foster parents raise her child, but it was still hard for her to say goodbye. Most likely I'll be the same way this time next year. Next Wednesday, September 4th, school resumes. I get all the fun of school, while still trying to get pregnant. I don't know for certain why I haven't gotten pregnant yet. I have heard that stress can impare a woman's ability to get pregnant, that might be the case, or at least I can't think of another reason. Abuja is encouraging me to have sex with other men, maybe he's afraid what Munich and London will do to him. At least after tomorrow, they'll be out of our hair forever.


	60. Chapter 60

Journal entry 60: August 31st 2120

.

Today was graduation day. Me and Abuja watched with the rest of the new class. We got to meet the parents of Toronto, Bogata, and some of our other friends. I'm going to miss them, but I'm glad they get to go home. They both seemed nervous, a little afraid they won't be able to adjust to their old life. The ceremony involved captain Grozny giving a speech, the chaplain lead us in a prayer. And then, one by one, they walked up to the podium, and captain Grozny removed the bracelet monitors. In theory someone can leave as soon as the bracelet is removed, and some did walk out immediately. Most stayed for the remainder of the ceremony, not to mention the treats after the ceremony. That part was fun. Toronto says this party might end up being her only pleasant memory from this camp. I'm going to miss her and Bogata, I am not going to miss London or Munich. But all of them are on their way home, some may have already gotten home by now. I still have another year left on my tour of duty, as far as I know I'm not pregnant yet. I actually had sex with some of the graduation class last night, sort of a farewell sendoff. I'd prefer to get pregnant and get the whole thing over with. Maybe now that the stress created by London, Munich, and the older centaurs is gone I'll be able o get pregnant soon.


	61. Chapter 61

Journal entry 61: September 1st 2120

.

This camp is slightly more quiet now. Approximately half the people in this camp left yesterday. I barely noticed that half the guards didn't show up today. The guards and other administrators do the same 14 month tour of duty as the rest of us. Captain Grozny is staying however. Maybe he likes the power, but he seems like a good person. Maybe it's just hard to get people to do their duty, and even in his 60s Grozny is willing to do what is neccessary to ensure that the human race outlives him. I miss Toronto and Bogata, Abuja misses his friends as well. We made love in our mutual loneliness. We know that they made it, they're probably celebrating with their respective parents, being allowed to drink and smoke as much as they damn well please, but we still miss them. At least I won't have to be this lonely and bored for very long. School starts again in three days. I always had mixed feeling about September. It was a refreshing change to have the weather cool down after the heat of summer, but it always meant I had to go back to school. These days, it might actually be nice to have a distraction from being required to get pregnant.


	62. Chapter 62

Journal entry 62: September 2nd 2120

.

Finally some good news today. The Daughters of Liberty have been stopped, all killed or captured. Berlin Camden has been captured, along with six other terrorists. President Camden has said her daughter will be tried like any other alleged criminal. Noone in this camp thinks any of them will be aquitted. Those incapable of breeding, like most humans these days, will be executed and their organs given to those who need it. Berlin already did one tour of duty, chances are she can have more children. If that's the case, she'll spend the rest of her life in a maximum security facility. I may have mentioned the horror stories from those camps. The women in these camps spend the rest of their lives chained to their beds, all the guards and other employees rape them repeatedly until they are pregnant. When they are no longer capable of producing more children they are executed. If they've played by the rules, didn't fight back against the rapes, it's just a bullet to the head. If they didn't play by the rules, they're crucified or burned at the stake, sometimes both. Some in this camp have expressed a little sympathy for them, but they usually end up called "libertarian sympathizers" for this sentiment. I can understand why someone would feel sorry for anyone who meets such a horrible fate. But these people murdered children, so it's very easy to figure they get exactly what they deserve. That assumes they are found to be guilty beyond all reasonable doubt. Most assume they will be, but there is the possibility that president Camden will pardon her daughter. She says that she won't pardon any convicted terrorist. But, after the election, when she can't run for president ever again, who knows what she'll do?


	63. Chapter 63

Journal entry 63: September 3rd 2120

.

Today was the last day of summer vacation for us. Tomorrow school starts, and we'll have to focus on our studies in addition to trying to concieve. I had to have a physical today, the nurse already confirmed that I'm not pregnant yet. She felt the need to give me the standard lecture about my options, namely how I can still do in-vitro. When you go this long without getting pregnant you're suspected of being a lesbian, or a libertarian sympathizer. Some are deliberately resisting because they don't like the state telling them what to do with their own bodies. None of us really like this, those who say they're enthusiastic might be lying to themselves a little. Those who are gay usually go the in-vitro route. We all understand the neccessity of these camps, I supposse that makes it a little bit easier. Anyway I heard the lecture, I know I'll have to go to in-vitro if I'm not pregnant by the end of the month. But I'd rather people not think that I'm a libertarian sympathizer. I don't want to face the retaliation from the centaurs that they face, and I do feel a certain anger towards those people. You might find it odd that I am angry at both the libertarians and the centaurs, but I think you have to have served in one of these camps to fully understand. Anyway, 65 days down, 362 to go.


	64. Chapter 64

Journal entry 64: September 4th 2120

.

Today was the first day of school. I always hated the first day, it meant the end of summer. Usually I'd try to savor the last couple of hours before going to school. When I was little I used to have a "funeral" for summer on this morning. Today I said a few words wile walking to the school. My mother used to make me a big breakfast on this first day, so I had a fairly big breakfast of eggs, hashbrowns, and drinking both milk and orange juice. The actual school day wasn't so bad, I got my new books, the teachers went over what we will be studying this year. In history class we'll be studying the american civil war, and get as far as we can after that. In math class we'll be studying geometry. And ofcourse for home economics we'll learn how to balance a budget, and how to care for an infant. Very likely none of us will be raising the children we concieve in this camp, but maybe someday we'll adopt, and have the skills neccessary to raise a child. I haven't heard from Bogata or Toronto since they left on Saturday. Bogata and some of the other girls were planning to appeal and raise their children, I have no idea if any of them have been successful. Today wasn't so bad, I still have the fresh summer feeling on me. The sun is still out until almost 8pm, I like to sit in my room until it becomes too dark. 66 days down, 361 to go.


	65. Chapter 65

Journal entry 65: Septemer 7th 2120

.

Almost done the first week of school here. The feeling of summer is almost gone, getting used to the school year again. It's still light out at 7:30, still warm, but slowly getting darker, it will get cooler soon. I'm not pregnant yet, by the time I give birth it will be warmer again. I'm trying to get pregnant, with partners other than Abuja. I'd rather not get to the end of September without getting pregnant. Some of the libertarian sympathizers are encouraging me to resist. But for both patriotic reasons, and fears of the centaurs, I'd rather not be in that category. On Monday the trial of Berlin Camden and the other terrorists begins. It's expected to be broadcast on television for the whole world to see, a way for the president to show that noone is above the law. Ofcourse Camden's rivals are saying that she will pardon her daughter after the election, I guess we'll see.


	66. Chapter 66

Journal entry 66: September 9th 2120

.

The trial of Berlin Camden began today. I was in school today but saw part of it on the internet later. It seems very likely that they will all be convicted. Probably by the end of the month these terrorists will have been either executed or sent to a maximum security camp. Some of the libertarian sympathizers here are planning a protest if that happens. This seems like a bad time for them to do something stupid. In two days it will be the 100th anniversary of the September 11th nuclear attack. Ironically, 100 years ago September 11th was already remembered for a terrorist attack. I'm suppossed to be writing this journal to someone living 100 years ago, which would mean you're reading this on September 9th 2020. As bad as the last attack was, leaving 3000 civilians dead, this will be much worse. You might want to go to New York immediately, be as close to ground zero as possible, and get killed from the blast. Then you won't have to suffer in the new world. If you're one of my ancestors, if your death prevents me from being concieved in a reproductive camp and having to come back, I will understand. At any rate, 71 days down, 356 to go.


	67. Chapter 67

Journal entry 67: September 10th 2120

.

Tomorrow marks exactly 100 years since the terrorists set off a nuclear bomb in New York, and began the war that created the need for reproductive camps. Our homework assignment for tonight is to try and imagine ourselves, 100 years ago. I believe that September 10th 2020 was a relatively cool, late summer evening. Kids and teenagers were getting re-adjusted to school, many were preparing to honor the victims of the September 11th attacks from 19 years ago. Could they have imagined how bad the world was about to become? If they could, they probably would have been as phsically close to president Trump as possible when the bomb went off. Some historians say some kind of horror like this was inevitable when Trump was elected president, but he didn't create a violent world. Perhaps something like this was inevitable once 19 lunatics, with little more than stone age technology, crashed four planes into buildings and killed 3000 civilians. Or perhaps it was when Truman used nuclear bombs against the civilians of Hiroshima and Nagasaki, which forced other nations like the Soviet Union to create their own nuclear programs, and the nuclear club just kept growing after that. Ofcourse those who justify the use of nuclear weapons lay the blame at Adolf Hitler and his nazi thugs, defeating them cost America a lot in blood and treasure, forcing Truman to defeat the empire of Japan with non-traditional weapons. I heard ms Esther say that the world became violent the day Cain murdered his brother, thousands of years before the written word ever existed. Ofcourse those who do not believe in a literal garden of Eden believe we started our existence in a Darwinian Hell, that all animals are naturally violent and we only occassionally display humanity. Whatever the root cause of all of this I continue to be in a reproductive camp, trying to get pregnant with multiple partners, trying to do my part so that this sorry species, for all of it's faults, continues to go on. 73 days down, 354 to go.


	68. Chapter 68

Journal entry 68: September 11th 2120

.

Today marked exactly 100 years since the September 11th attacks. School let out early, immediately after lunch. Although participation was not mandatory, most of us were expected to attend the cermony in mid-afternoon to commemorate those killed that day. There were a few girls in the hospital for various medical reasons, and some medical staff who couldn't be spared for the ceremony, but for the rest of us it was "Strongly encouraged" that we attend. The chaplain led us in a brief prayer. Captain Grozny followed tradition by mentioning a few of the civilians murdered that day. It wasn't hard to find them, the government keeps a profile of all who died that day on their official website. There was Maggie, 16 years old and dreamed of taking a cross-country road trip to see every major league baseball stadium. Miguel, 19 years old, and despite the increased racism and xenophobia he enlisted in the army, and was on his first leave since enlisting to visit his mother. Gary, 65 years old, recently retired from his job as an elementary school teacher, and just wanted to live the remainder of his life quietly with his husband. Nadia, 44 years old, single mother to three, often acted as the unofficial imam at her mosque. It was a solemn ceremony, but the libertarians tried to disrupt by staging a protest. I don;t know that the centaurs might have done to them afterwards, but I fear it isn't good. It's hard to feel sympathy for those who would purpusefully disrupt this kind of ceremony. But if they were raped, I hope those who are responsible are punished. If I knew anything, I woul report it.


	69. Chapter 69

Journal entry 69: September 14th 2120

.

Something happenned tonight. I went to the movies with Abuja. He offered to walk me home, but I decided to walk home alone. I also wanted to enjoy this late summer night while the weather was still good. Anyway, before I made it to my house, a centaur approached me. He asked if I was pregnant yet, I admitted that I'm not. He reminded me of the deadline, that if I wasn't pregnant by September 30th, I have to go to in-vitro. He then "suggested" that the two of us have sex. This centaur didn't physically force himself on me, nor did he keep me from escaping. But I was scared of him, he seemed intimidating. I didn't say "No" but I don't feel good about what happenned. I had the feeling that if I had tried to resist, he would have done this anyway. I guess what happenned doesn't qualify as rape, but it kind of feels like rape. At any rate it happenned, and for all I know I'm about to become pregnant from it. If I do find myself pregnant before September 30th, I guess I'd just as soon not know who the father is. 76 days down, 351 to go.


	70. Chapter 70

Journal entry 70: September 15th 2120

.

I spent most of today in bed. I wasn't sick, I just didn't feel like getting up. Abuja came to see me. I told him I was just feeling ill, but if he wanted to try and get me pregnant he could try. I just laid there the whole time. I used to enjoy sex with Abuja, now I don't. I don't know if this is related to what happenned last night. I didn't say "No" to that centaur, but he frightened me. I know it doesn't meet the legal definition of rape, but it still sucks. My housemate Paris asked if I was okay, I said I just needed a day to lay in bed and watch television. I'll probabl be okay to go to school tomorrow. Paris is already pregnant, she seems to feel sorry for me that I'm not yet. I shouldn't say this, and I won't say it verbally, but right now I'm hoping to not be pregnant. I know it shouldn't matter, we all have to do our duty in the war against extinction, but I'd rather not be pregnant with that centaur's baby. Ofcourse, if I'm not pregnant, he might want to try again. If he does, I'll say "No." If he tries to rape me, I will press charges. So becoming pregnant right now has its good and bad points. 77 days down, 350 to go.


	71. Chapter 71

Journal entry 71: September 16th 2120

.

I returned to school today. It was a little difficult, but perhaps it was for the best. I'd just as soon everyone think things are completely normal for me, that they not know about my encounter with that centaur. Abuja knows I have other sexual partners, but I don't want him to know about the centaur. Hopefully the trauma will decrease over time. In history class we began learning about the civil war. The teacher does not gloss over the horrors of that war. In fact it was a general from that war who coined the phrase "War is Hell." I forget which one, I think it was either Grant or Sherman. Most likely we'll have to remember which one for a test. My teacher quotes this line, reminding us how horrible this war, and many wars, really are. But she also firmly believes that this was was neccessary to end slavery in America. These two things are not mutually exclusive. A part of me thought she was talking directly to me, saying that what the centaur did to me was horrible, but that I had to bear it as a soldier of the war on extinction. She probably wasn't talking just to me, I doubt that what happened to me was an isolated incident. Really, she could have been talking to almost any girl in the class.


	72. Chapter 72

Journal entry 72: September 20th 2120

.

Today was the last full day of summer. The trial of Berlin Camden and the other terrorists ended today, both sies made their closing arguments. The jury is either still deliberating, or the networks are waiting until Monday to present the verdict. It's a cliff-hanger like a soap opera. The centaur approached me again this evening, once again he suggested we have sex to get me pregnant. I wear I had this whole speech in my mind about how I wouldn't have sex with him again, how he had no right to treat me like this. But when the time came all I could really say was that I might be pregnant already, and that I feared having sex right now could increase my chances of an early miscarriage. It actually worked, he didn't want to run the risk of killing his own kid. I think it was a fairly good lie actually. I didn't want to get caught in a lie, he probably could have verified if the doctors had said I was pregnant, I just told him I thought I might be, he can't prove what I did or did not think about it at that moment. Ofcourse I onl have ten days until the deadline, and if I'm not pregnant by then I might face retaliation from him and other centaurs. 82 days down, 345 to go.


	73. Chapter 73

Journal entry 73: September 22nd

.

8 days until the deadline. The rumors are that captain Grozny and the other officers are making what's known as the blacklist. Mainly they're of women who haven't gotten pregnant yet. We've all been tested, practically since birth, and we're all physically capable of getting pregnant, which in this day in age is practically a miracle. So, if we're not pregnant by September 30th, the theory is we're resisting. I'm not a libertarian, but somehow I haven't gotten pregnant yet. I think it's because I'm nervous, and stress can impair my ability to get pregnant. However, the fear of the state is that women like me don't want to get pregnant. On October 1st, according to the rumors, Grozny gives the state a list of those who resist, and some of us will be transferred to re-education camps. The theory with those is that somehow, the state has failed to properly convince us why it is our duty to bear children. The re-education camps focus on this more, indoctrinating us to support this system. They are stricter than this minimum security camp, and if I have to be here I'd rather just stay in this camp. If I'm not pregnant in 8 days, I might have to convince Grozny that I'm trying to get pregnant. Hopefully I can stay here, where I have only 343 days to go.


	74. Chapter 74

Journal entry 74: September 23rd 2120

.

I had school today, so I wasn't watching the jury verdict for the Daughters of Liberty. Around lunch we all found out. Some of the girls who "called in sick" today watched it, and they quickly informed the rest of us. All were found guilty and most were sentanced to death. By now they might very well have been executed. It's customary to at least give them an hour or two, a chance to say goodbye to their loved ones, and to have a final meal and/or last ciggarette. But it's also common to immediately take their organs and bring them to those who need them. It is possible that these executions might have been sped up if their organs were needed more immediately. Berlin Camden and one other female were spared the death penalty because they're still capable of bearing children. They've been sentanced to spend the rest of their life in a maximum security reproductive center, where they will be raped repeatedly until they are no longer capable of reproducing. Chances are they'll envy their friends who were just executed. It's difficult to feel empathy for those who would plant a bomb at a cop's funeral. As far as I'm concerned those who were executed got exactly what they deserved, and at least their organs are helping others. But I do feel some sympathy for those whose lives have been "Spared." To be raped repeatedly, to have no legal recourse, no hope of things ever getting better in this life, I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy. The president addressed the nation tonight. She said she will let justice be done, but from her face it was clear that this whole thing has been hard on her. She might be our president, but she's only human after all. It also makes me appreciate how things in this camp are bad, but they could be so much worse. That's one reason I want to get pregnant before September 30th. I assume that the re-education center is somewhere in the middle between here, and where the Daughters of Liberty are being sent to. If I can do it, 85 days down, 342 to go.


	75. Chapter 75

Journal entry 75: September 25th 2120

.

Some of the guards checked our arms today for tattoos. Specifically they wanted to know if we had any tattoos of a woman with snake-hair. A few girs did, mainly as a statement. I should explain. In greek mythology there was a woman with snake-hair called Medusa. Medusa was raped by Poseidon in Athena's temple. Somehow Medusa was blamed by Athena for defiling her temple, even though it wasn't Medusa's fault. Medusa was punished by being turned into a grotesque creature with snake-hair. She was then so ugly that any man who saw her was turned to stone. Medusa didn't want to hurt innocent people, so she sealed herself off in a cave. Some men tried their luck and went after her, to prove their own manhood by killing her. They all failed, until Perseus figured out a way to cut off Medusa's head without looking directly at her. The ancient greeks told stories about this, they cheered on Perseus while Medusa was somehow the monster. In the last 200 years feminist scholars have made Medusa a martyr and the hero of this story, not unlike how some have made the centaurs into the good guys. Those who protest these reproductive camps often use Medusa's name. There are rumors of "Medusa clubs" within these camps. They allegedly provide abortion pills to women who do not want to continue with their pregnancies. I have not been approached by any Medusa. If they are in this camp, they're probably covert, only approaching those who seem determined not to participate in forced pregnancies. A few girls have recently gotten the snake-hair tattoo, as an act of defiance. I hope it's worth it to them, because it seems like a sure ticket to a re-education center.


	76. Chapter 76

Journal entry 76: September 28th 2120

.

It turns out I wasn't necessarily lying to that centaur. This weekend we were expected to get a last check-up, to see if we're pregnant before the deadline. It turns out I am pregnant. I don't know who the father is. I kind of hope it's Abuja, but I'd be okay if it was one of the other guys. I really hope it's not the centaur. I could ask them to test my blood against any of the candidates, but I fear what the test results would say, so I don't need to know that badly. They estimate I'll be giving birth around late May or early June. I'm scared, they say this is the most important thing I will ever do for my country. It's an awesome responsibility, and it terrifies me. I don't look forward to the pain of childbirth, I just understand the logic. At least I won't have to be sent to a re-education center.


	77. Chapter 77

Journal entry 77: September 30th 2120

.

The guards questioned me today. I believe that captain Grozny is making his final lists for the re-education center. I'm pregnant, and hopefully they know I'm not a libertarian sympathizer. I also had to prove my loyalty. They asked if any known Medusa, or anyone else, offered me an abortion pill. I admitted that one had, just today actually. A young girl with a tattoo of snake-hair asked if I wanted to end my pregnancy. I said I didn't, but she gave me a pill anyway, in case I changed my mind. For a brief period, less than one hour, I did consider taking this pill. Finally I brought this pill to the guards. I knew they would search me for any contraband, better to turn it in rather than get caught with it. I felt a little bad turning this Medusa in, but I try to tell myself that with her tattoo she'll be going to a re-education center anyway. The guards asked me where she got this pill, I honestly have no idea. They searched all of us for contraband when we were brought in, and with these wrist monitors none of us could leave the camp. Clearly the Medusas have guards or other camp officials smuggling them in, but I have no idea who they are. 92 days down, 335 to go.


	78. Chapter 78

October 1st 2120

.

The deadline has officially come. A lot of girls are nervous that they'll be sent to a re-education center. I avoided that, I hope. A number of centaurs and Medusas are being sent there. Suppossedly the point of sending them both here is so they can learn reconciliation, cooperation. Still, I can't imagine having to be sent to the same facility as the person who raped me. Fortunately the centaur who intimidated me is also being sent there. He might not have raped me, but if I had said no he might have. I can't rule out what he might have done to others, maybe I should have reported him. I wore shorts today, that was a mistake. We're at the point that comes twice a year, where I don't know if it will be warm enough for shorts. I figure we still have at least a few more warm days this year. By the time it's warm again on a regular basis, I'll have much less time to go. At any rate for now it's 93 days down, 334 to go.


	79. Chapter 79

Journal entry 79: October 4th 2120

.

The guards are taking some to the re-education center tomorrow. I've managed to avoid it, they know I'm loyal. Others weren't so lucky. One of the Medusa girls took her own life rather than be sent to the same place as the centaurs. I know she did the snake-hair tattoo as an act of defiance, but she must have had second thoughts, and no doubt she was very scared about what was to come. This woman swallowed laundry detergent, which was a very painful way to die. In her suicide note, she said she wanted to make sure she killed her baby, to make sure she didn't bring a child into this horrible world. Abuja says we shouldn't feel bad that a fanatic decided to kill herself, we should feel bad that she killed her baby. That makes sense, but I still feel bad for her. I'm also glad I'm not being sent to any re-education center.


	80. Chapter 80

Journal entry 80": October 8th 2120

.

The guards have already taken a number of draftees to the re-education center. I think they've taken everyone that captain Grozny wants to send. The camp seems quiet, lonely, and cold. I realize that it's the time of year when it's supposed to get colder, but it also might be because of the reduced population. Some think that those who were taken were executed, but that seems unlikely. Even if they were criminals the state wouldn't kill those who are capable of producing more children. Whatever the re-education center is like, they'll no doubt be expected to produce children. And I do hope that the state will go easier on those who aren't yet 21, at least that's what I hope. I asked ms Esther how come I avoided cracking up when others did. She said that my guess is as good as hers. I fear that if I do crack up I'll be sent to a worse place, and there's no way to know for certain how to best avoid it. For now it's 100 days down, 327 to go.


	81. Chapter 81

Journal entry 81: October 16th 2120

.

This is my first entry in over one week. Not much to report, except that they're getting ready for the election on November 5th. It will be a private ballot, which is kind of necessary for a real democracy. Without the privacy of the voting booth it would be very easy for one party to bribe and/or intimidate voters to vote for them. Tonight president Camden and representative Van Camp had a debate. Van Camp again said that these camps should be shut down, Camden again talked about how they are necessary for the survival of our species. Van Camp also tried to appeal to some of her more racist supporters by saying our immigration laws should be tightened, Camden said that an open immigration policy is necessary for a more diverse gene pool. Before the debate it felt like the majority of people in this camp, including the draftees, plan to vote for president Camden. I have no reason to think that has changed after the debate.


	82. Chapter 82

Journal entry 82: October 25th 2120

.

I definitely feel pregnant at this point. I've gotten used to sleeping on my back, it's harder to get around, and I have to pee a lot. The weather is a lot cooler, I guess I'm done wearing shorts for the next several months. Captain Grozny is planning a Halloween party for next week. Halloween is on a Tuesday, so we still have classes that day, but we have Wednesday off as part of the celebration. We get to wear costumes, have a little party, and get to eat candy. Not normal candy ofcourse, given our condition. The candy is somewhat more healthy, but we still only get a little. It's only a small celebration, but perhaps a necessary one. The weather is getting colder, some have been taken to the re-education center, and overall the camp is becoming more depressing. We need this right now.


	83. Chapter 83

Journal entry 83: October 31st 2120

.

Today was Halloween. It was also Thursday, so we are excused from normal classes tomorrow, thus giving us a three day weekend. Abuja and I went to the Halloween party wearing costumes. He was Darth Vader, I was Captain Marvel. They're very old, I know that, but they're still popular. Others were vampires and other assorted monsters. Most of us girls couldn't do much dancing, but it was still fun to listen to the music and eat candy, even this healthy candy. It was a fun party, and probably the first time in awhile where libertarians and socialists actually got along in this camp. We don't know what will happen tomorrow, and tensions will probably get higher before the election on Tuesday. But we had this night, and it was necessary.


	84. Chapter 84

Journal entry 84: November 4th 2120

.

Remember when I said that tensions would rise leading up to the election? That turned out to be an understatement. The election is tomorrow,, libertarians and socialists have been arguing. Just yesterday two guys got into a physical fight over who they're voting for. Captain Grozny is very angry over this. The fear is that the fight could have gotten one of the pregnant girls, or her baby, seriously hurt. The bigger fear is that there will be more violence before the election, or after, as one side is bound to be very disappointed by Friday. These two guys are being reprimanded, there's even talk that they'll be sent to the re-education center. The election is expected to be a close one, I probably won't know the results before I go to sleep, likely I'll know when I write on Thursday. 127 days, 300 to go.


	85. Chapter 85

Journal entry 85: November 5th 2120

..

Today was election day. I waited until after classes were over to vote. I did consider voting for Van Camp, the libertarian candidate. I had some hope that if the libertarians were in power, I wouldn't have to do a second tour of duty. I realize it's unlikely that I'll be released before this baby is born. But in the end I voted for president Camden. I figured I should choose what's best for the country, the species, more than what's best for just me. The news stations are still talking about the election, it will be several hours before we know who won. At the moment, it looks like president Camden will get a second term.


	86. Chapter 86

Journal entry 86: November 7th 2120

.

The election took longer to count the votes than expected. But it's official now. President Camden has been re-elected, Van Camp has conceded. People are taking this news as you might expect. The dedicated socialists are happy, the libertarians are upset. We thought that all the extreme centaurs and Medusas has been sent to the re-education center, but one girl commited suicide over Van Camp's defeat. I'm not extatic that the first candidate I voted for won, I just understand the necessity. 130 days down, 297 to go.


	87. Chapter 87

Journal entry 87: November 18th 2120

.

It's been almost two weeks since the election, things have calmed down somewhat. Captain Grozny is hoping that Thanksgiving, November 28th, can be used for reconciliation between socialists and libertarians, maybe even between centaurs and Medusas. Our families are allowed to come for the day, beginning on that Wednesday and they can stay until Sunday December 1st. It will be nice to be able to see my mother in person, hold her hand, let her feel the baby grow inside of me. They're also allowed to come on Christmas, that will be the last one for awhile. With winter coming, most of us need this.


	88. Chapter 88

Journal entry 88: November 22nd 2120

.

Today is Friday, ms Esther wants us to spend the weekend making the house more presentable for when our parents come next week. Some of the cleaning parts are difficult because of our condition, but the men are expected to help on that front. They seem less happy about that, even Abuja, but they do it. Captain Grozny made an announcement, reminding them we all had to do our part for the survival of our species, including the men. At least there's no homework this weekend, and we are all excited to see our parents again. 145 days down, 282 to go.


	89. Chapter 89

Journal entry 89: November 24th 2120

.

The Daughters of Liberty claimed responsibility for another bombing this weekend. They targeted an executive who helps provide security for these camps, but something went very wrong. They planted the bomb in a wastebasket in the executives office. They called the man's secretary, gave her some reason to leave because her boss was the only target. But before the bomb went off a cleaning lady emptied the basket into her cart, I'm guessing she never saw the bomb. She then went into an elevator, where a man was taking his six year old daughter. The bomb went off and killed all three of them. Perhaps the Daughters of Liberty might not have planned to murder a child, but these things tend to happen when you plant a bomb in a building with people inside.


	90. Chapter 90

Journal entry 90: November 27th 2120

.

Our parents arrived this afternoon. Classes let out at noon, I was hoping my mother would be at my house by then, no such luck. So I had lunch, looked at my house to see if it could use a little more cleaning. Mom arrived around 3pm. It feels good to be able to tell her stuff in person, to be able to hug her again. We have to be careful when we hug, but we still get to hug. I told her what happened with the centaur. She comforted me as best she could, she didn't seem too surprised. Maybe she went through something similar during one of her tours of duty, which made me a little curious about who my biological father is. But maybe I don't want to know too much. The good news is that my baby is due to be born in late May or early June, which means that centaur likely isn't the father. For better or worse, that is a relief to me.


	91. Chapter 91

Journal entry 91: November 28th 2120

.

Today was Thanksgiving. My mother and I watched the big parade on tv, with all the old floats of the world before. The floats are of Bart Simpson, Underdog, Snoopy, all reminders of what the world was before the great war. The parade also featured veterans, mom had the option of marching too, but she chose to spend Thanksgiving with me instead. We also went to the big feast with a lot of other draftees and their families. There wasn't a set time for it to begin, or for people to come in. It was fun, so many of us getting to see our families again. We needed this day, especially with winter so close. 151 days down, 276 to go.


	92. Chapter 92

Journal entry 92: December 1st 2120

.

Our parents left the camp this afternoon. Most will be back in a few weeks for Christmas, and it was good to see my mom again. I realized something this weekend, I still want my mother, still need her. That probably means I'm not ready to be a mother myself just yet. I have had some thoughts about maybe raising this baby myself, but the truth is I'm 16, not particularly mature. I'm just physically able to give birth. Perhaps some day I'll be ready to be a real parent, perhaps.


	93. Chapter 93

Journal entry 93: December 9th 2120

.

Not much to report this last week, some of us are looking forward to our parents coming back for Christmas in a couple of weeks, and a lot of us are planning to exchange gifts for the occasion. Mostly just small gifts we buy at the camp store. I'll say this for the camp, this has helped me learn to balance a budget. These days are cold and dark. My roommate Paris is looking forward to the winter solstice. It might be the shortest day of the year, but after that it starts to get lighter. It will only be a minute per day, but I guess if you know it's there, it helps. She might be right, but the solstice is twelve days away, so it won't be lighter than today for 25 days. This means that even January 1st will be darker than today. Still, I'm about halfway through my pregnancy. 162 days down, 265 to go.


	94. Chapter 94

Journal entry 94: December 15th 2120

.

Not much to report, finished all of my homework over the weekend. It's cold, often too cold too go outside these days. The males are expected to deliver the groceries to our houses, that way we don't have to carry heavy stuff in the cold. Some of the girls have opted to do all of their schoolwork from home rather than go outside at all. I prefer to go to school, this place is boring enough as it is. If I had to be in here all day, every day, I'd go crazy. But at least the house is warm, and I am looking forward to my mother coming back next week. Still, being cooped up with Paris and ms Esther, we have bonded. We play old board games like Monopoly, Clue. We each have our own room, but we sometimes watch movies together. I'll miss these two when my tour of duty ends. 168 days down, 259 to go.


	95. Chapter 95

Journal entry 95: December 20th 2120

.

Today was Friday, the last day of school before Christmas Break. Classes don't resume until January 7th, so I have two weeks of vacation to look forward to. The only problem is boredom, but fortunately my mother is coming this weekend, she's expecting to stay until the new year. I think I did okay on the final exams, but my mom will know before she leaves, she'll be able to nag if I failed any tests. I think I did okay though, mostly A's and B's, at worst maybe one C. 173 days down, 254 to go.


	96. Chapter 96

Journal entry 96; December 22nd 2120

.

Our parents arrived yesterday. I was nervous she would see my report card, but it turns out I did okay. Two A's, three B's, and only one C. The parents joined us all in playing Monopoly tonight. It's cold outside and kind of boring inside, but the game was fun. My mother noticed that my wrists have adjusted to this monitor, I can't really remember how it felt without this monitor. Mom says she remembers that well, and she assured me my wrist will adjust back after I leave. I really envy her, being able to leave whenever she feels like, not having to wear this monitor every minute of every time. 175 days down, 252 to go.


	97. Chapter 97

Journal entry 97: December 25th 2120

.

These last couple of days have been a good Christmas. We had a camp Christmas party yesterday, after we decorated the tree in our house. Paris' parents brought a train set. Apparently it's been a tradition in her family, ever since she was a little girl, to add one or two pieces to this set every year. Now, it's like a little village. We all gathered around the tree and this train set this morning to open our presents. Some of the gifts we bought for each other, others were sent as care packages from all over the country. People wanted to show their support for their soldiers during this difficult time for us. Many of these gifts were food, cookies, brownies. Some didn't taste that great but we do appreciate the thought. Hopefully a few of them got baking lessons as a Christmas and/or Chunukah present. My mother and I went to church services. I usually skip church but go for the big occasions. Later we watched some old Christmas shows, very old. One was an old movie called "It's a wonderful life." It's about a suicidal man who is shown by a guardian angel what his town would be like if he'd never been born. He eventually begs the angel to send him back. This movie was made in 1946. Another show we watched was from a very old television show called "M.A.S.H." This episode involves the army doctors trying to keep a wounded soldier alive until after midnight, so his family wouldn't have t think of Christmas as the day their daddy died. I hear so much about how bad the old world was, how people were always killing each other in one war or another. It's comforting to know that, even in the worst of times, there were still acts of compassion and humanity. We topped off today with a Christmas dinner in this house. Me, my mother, Paris, her parents, and Ms Esther. During dinner it started snowing outside. For the first time in a while, this place actually looked beautiful. It was a good ending to a good day.


	98. Chapter 98

Journal entry 98: December 29th 2120

.

I was questioned by the authorities today. It seems that one of the Medusas, who was sent to the re-education camp a few months ago, was providing girls with abortion pills. The police naturally questioned her and asked who her customers were. She named names, I was one of them. I am innocent, I'm not sure why she would name me. They searched our house, and found no such drugs. Naturally I denied trying to kill my baby, hopefully they believed me. I've heard rumors about what goes on in these re-education camps, people being tortured until they name names. I'm starting to think those rumors are true. I remember, as a child, seeing those congressional hearings on tv, people accused of being libertarians sympathizers. That one senator kept asking witnesses "Are you now, or have you ever been, a member of the Libertarian Party." Those who were accussed usually found it difficult or impossible to find employment, their children were harassed at school, some police officers even looked the other way when these suspected libertarian sympathizers were the victims of violent crime. Many eventually commited suicide as a result. I thought I only had 245 days to go. But if I end up subpeanad before Congress, I fear won't have much to look forward to ever again.


	99. Chapter 99

Journal entry 99: December 31st 2120

.

Today was the last day of the year. It is getting slightly lighter outside, it's only a minute per day but when you know it's there it's comforting. I kind of need that, given that I've been named as a libertarian sympathizer by that lying Medusa. My mother says it's not as bad as the old days, the authorities aren't going to just take the word of a convicted Medusa without real evidence. Hopefully she's right. For now I'm watching the new year celebration on tv. It's now 8:37pm, most likely I'll be able to stay up till midnight. Just in case, the seven of us did the toast at dinner with fruit punch. Ms Esther raised her glass and said "Here's to the new year. May she be a damn sight better than the old one, and may we all be home, before she's over."


	100. Chapter 100

Journal entry 100: January 4th 2121

.

Our parents are getting ready to leave. My mother is leaving tomorrow, she has to be at work on Saturday. We had our final dinner together tonight, I'm going to miss her, but she'll try to come back for my birthday. I've also heard that some of the centaurs and Medusas are being sent back here for the winter semester. If the point of the re-education center is really rehabilitation instead of punishment, it does make sense that they'd want us all to reconcile. But it does make me nervous, even with Abuja around to protect me. At any rate, 188 days down, 239 to go.


	101. Chapter 101

Note: I didn't want to put personal notes in this story, I wanted to let the story speak for itself. But right now, I wanted to apologize for the troll who posted a very long hate filled review that has nothing to do with my story. If I knew how to delete that review I would. For now all I can do is block them from ever posting reviews of contacting me again. And now, on with the show.

.

Journal entry 101: January 7th 2121

.

Our parents have left, school has resumed. So once again this camp is cold, lonely, and with schoolwork to do. I'm almost halfway through my pregnancy, getting nervous about the pain of childbirth. I've noticed it really is getting lighter out, that helps. Abuja says it hasn't been this sunny since December 4th, he's probably right. We watched some news in class about the upcoming innaguration for president Camden's second term. No word about my alleged Medusa sympathies. Hopefully they realize it was false, and I'm off the hook. If they have, that means 191 days down, 236 to go.


	102. Chapter 102

Journal entry 102: January 12th 2121

.

Not much to report. I've gotten used to being pregnant. The aches, the having to pee constantly. I will ofcourse be happy when this is over. Next weekend those who were "successfully re-educated" will be coming back to the camp. It was relatively peaceful without centaurs and Medusas. My plan is just to try and stay out of their way. If they want to fight each other, that's none of my business. Or maybe they're trying to do better this time around. Either way I'll find out soon. I fear being sent to a re-education center myself, but they probably wouldn't do that until after I give birth. Hopefully it's just 231 days to go.


	103. Chapter 103

Journal entry 103: January 17th 2121 . It's weird how one can look forward to something being over, and fearing what comes first. For example, I am looking forward to this pregnancy being over in about four and a half months. I am not however looking forward to the process of giving birth that I will have to experience before then. Consequently, I am looking forward to my tour of duty being over in 226 days. But, before then, I have to put up with some of the centaurs and Medusas coming back this weekend, and likely being here for the remainder of my tour. Captain Grozny seems to legitimately believe in restorative justice, which we have been discussing in class recently. The example the teacher gave was of turnstyle jumpers in the subways. While this is not a violent crime, it's not a victimless crime either. If the department of transportation loses money, they have to raise taxes, and/or raise fares for the law abiding passengers. Or they might have less money to hire sanitation workers to pick up the trash in these subways, making it a genuine risk to public health. Restorative justice would likely have these jumpers pick up trash in the subways. This is partly punishment, but not so severe as to throw them in prison for life, and it helps solve one of the problems caused by turnstyle jumpers. In addition, the judge might give this jumper a lecture, to make them understand how their actions hurt others, which a 16 year old punk might honestly have not considered before. This is restorative justice, focusing on rehabilitation more than punishment, and trying to reconcile the criminal and the victim. This makes perfect sense, but it's easy to believe in restorative justice if it means a 16 year old jumper has to listen to a lecture and pick up trash. It seems much harder to help a rapist and their victim to reconcile. 


	104. Chapter 104

Journal entry 104: January 19th 2121

.

The centaurs and Medusas came back this weekend. It was pretty awkward as you can imagine. The guards asked me to come with them to captain Grozny's office today, which made me nervous. In the office, there was a Medusa, specifically the one who tried to give me the abortion pill months ago. This made me nervous, until she apologized. It seems that after she was sent to the re-education center, she named me as one of her business associates, claimed we were selling them to other women. Now she says she just wanted revenge, that was why she falsely accused me. Now, in front of everyone, she apologized to me. Captain Grozny also apologized for the inconvenience, and I'm no longer under suspicion. This is a great relief. I spent the rest of today watching news coverage of president Camden's second innaguration tomorrow. And once again, I have a mere 224 days to go, almost halfway through this tour of duty.


	105. Chapter 105

Journal entry 105: January 20th 2121

.

We watched the innaguration in school today. It was interesting, not exactly a lot of suspense. As far as I could tell things went off without a hitch. A singer sang "God bless America." The clergywoman offered an invocation, asked God to give his servant wisdom to judge her people. President Camden took the oath, swore to preserve, protect, and defend the constitution to the best of her abilities. Every president since George Washington has said the phrase "So help me God." This is not part of the official oath, but they all do it anyway, including Camden. Perhaps they want wisdom, maybe just the strength to get through the day. At any rate, after the oath, began the parade. President Camden walked, shook hands. There were a few libertarians passing out their literature, a few of the more vocal ones shouted at our president, but she maintained her dignity. 204 days down, 223 to go.


	106. Chapter 106

Journal entry 106: January 24th 2121.

.

I've been pregnant for almost five months, according to the doctors. That means I'm more than halfway done that part. Some of the girls will be giving birth much sooner than myself. They were having sex in anticipation of coming here, so they might be having their respective babies in late Febuary. Delaying having sex and getting pregnant seemed like a good idea at the time, but I will be paying for it soon enough. Still bitter cold, is getting lighter. According to Abuja it hasn't been this light since November 17th, that's something to be happy about. Not much else to report, which might be good. So far there hasn't been any trouble with the centaurs and Medusas. 208 days down, 219 to go, almost halfway there.


	107. Chapter 107

Journal entry 107: January 29th 2121

.

Despite the bitter cold things are relatively peaceful in this camp. Perhaps the cold has been a reason for the peace and quiet. People don't want to go outside much, so they just stay in their own homes, away from those that they don't like. In school we're trying to write about what it was like, exactly 100 years ago. January 29th 2021. The war was still going strong, millions were already dead from the bombs, millions more were slowly dying from the radiation. Those who were still alive and healthy lived in constant danger of being killed any second from future bombs. Cities not already destroyed lost much sense of law and order. Abortions were already on the rise, people didn't want to bring children into this horrible world. I truly hope that this child that I'm carrying, or maybe their eventual child, won't have to experience those horrors, or reproductive camps. Here's hoping.


	108. Chapter 108

Journal entry 108: Febuary 1st 2121

.

Ever since people came back from the re-education center there have been a lot of confessions. We're all strongly encouraged to try and make amends with those who we might have wronged, or to forgive those who have wronged us. Not everyone sent to the center has come back, I guess they haven't been successfully re-educated just yet. Anyway, in this spirit, my boyfriend Abuja confessed something to me. I thought he was going to confess that he'd been with other girls, hardly a sin in this place. Or perhaps that he had some secret desires towards men, which would be frowned upon but as long as he was still doing his duty it isn't a crime. I also have bisexual feelings. Abuja's confession was somewhat more serious. Remember how, months ago, I said how he had a black eye? How I strongly suspected that London, Munich, and the other centaurs had done it to him? Apparently that was a scam. It's an old centaur trick, make a prospective mate think that they got injured defending her name. Abuja willingly participated in this to trick me into mating with him and other males in hopes of conceiving a child. For better or worse it worked. I do understand their logic, but it still hurts. On the plus side, we're more than halfway done. 216 days down, 211 to go.


	109. Chapter 109

Journal entry 109: Febuary 4th 2121

.

Today marks the exact middle point between winter solstice and the vernal equinox. It's somewhat comforting to be halfway through winter. I meant to acknowledge the halfway point of this tour of duty, but it somehow slipped my mind on January 30th. It's actually been getting colder this last week, and snow is expected in a few days, but we're still expected to do our schoolwork through the computer. Me and Paris have been playing board games and staying inside more with ms Esther. I think they call it nesting. Abuja used to be welcome in these games, not so much these days. I'm not sure if I have forgiven Abuja for what he did, how he lied. But we are both stuck here for another 208 days, so we'll probably learn to get along.


	110. Chapter 110

Journal entry 110: Febuary 9th 2121

.

We've been given an interesting assignment. We are supposed to look over the files of prospective parents to adopt our children. The state makes the final say, but they take our recommendations into account. If they take my recommendation seriously, I'm leaning towards Athens. She's a veteran who stayed here last August during adoption week. She did her duty to the state, lost her chance to raise her own biological children. And she seems like she'd be a really good mother to my baby. We're supposed to pick our top five, but I'm putting Athens at the top of my list.


	111. Chapter 111

Journal entry 111: Febuary 14th 2121

.

Today was Valentine's day, the day when lovers, young and old, celebrate together. Abuja gave me a small heart made of chocolate. This is considered contraband, I'm not sure how he got it smuggled inside. I took it, and it was delicious. I didn't say a word when I took it, didn't say "I forgive you." Eventually I will say that to him, I'm just not ready yet.


	112. Chapter 112

Journal entry 112 Febuary 18th 2121

.

By the end of the month it's likely this camp will be seeing it's first births in a little while. Prospective adoptive parents are starting to come, hoping that we help them get a baby. I ofcourse still have more than three months left on this pregnancy. Athens hasn't come back yet, and she would be my first choice to adopt my baby. It is however starting to dawn on me, and it feels a little weird to be carrying a baby that isn't really considered mine. Not much I can do about it, and I realize I'm not ready to be a mother. But it does feel weird. All I can do is get it over with and go home. 233 days down, 194 to go.


	113. Chapter 113

Journal entry 113: Febuary 22nd 2121

.

I heard one of the prospective parents talking about the Back Pay Army today, she claimed her mother was a part of this army. This journal is supposed to be written to people 100 years ago, so I'll explain what this "army" actually was. In the early 2090s it was discovered that officials in some of the reproductive camps were skimming the funds, taking part of the pay for the soldiers and putting it into their own bank accounts. There were investigations, lawsuits, congressional hearings. Congress eventually agreed to pay veterans the money they were owed, over time. But by 2099 America was going through a financial recession, so the payments were delayed. Veterans were hit hard by the recession, many were homeless or eating in soup kitchens. In July 2099 a large number of veterans, around 20,000, and their families, staged a protest in Washington D.C., they were asking president Baldwin to give them the money immediately. President Baldwin refused, and most of the Back Pay Army left. But around 600 veterans and their families stayed, mainly those with little or nothing to lose. They stayed camped out near the White House for three days, until president Baldwin ordered the National Guard to clear them out. They opened fire, killing twelve people, three of whom were children. President Baldwin lost his re-election campaign, to date he was our last libertarian president.


	114. Chapter 114

Journal entry 114: Febuary 27th 2121

.

This camp had it's first birth of this tour of duty today. A girl I don't know very well began going into labor today, in the middle of history class. Some of us were hoping class would be called off early, so we could go with her to the hospital. No such luck, particularly since labor can take many hours, even days. That's good to know for me in about three months. School ended at the normal time, and this girl was still in labor. Finally, in the middle of dinner, we were informed that she had given birth to a healthy baby boy. Me and Paris went to the camp hospital after dinner to see it. Abuja was there as well. We didn't speak, but we did smile at each other. It was kind of cool, seeing the little guy. For all of our complaining about being here, our lives do have a purpose, we're doing our small part to save the human race. This baby makes that part clear, more human. The baby hasn't been named yet, that will be for the adoptive parents to do.


	115. Chapter 115

Journal entry 115: March 1st 2121

.

It was warm today. I unfortunately was wearing long pants and a long-sleeve shirt. It's the time when we don't realize until it's too late if we should dress for warm or cold weather. Despite this it was a nice Saturday. I went to the movies with Paris. This might have been one of her last little days of fun before she gives birth to her baby. At the theatre the centaurs and Medusas were sitting on opposite sides. Suppossedly they have all been re-educated, but they still don't necessarily like each other that much. They get along better if they avoid each other. Most of us just had to sit in the middle somewhere. 244 days down, 183 to go.


	116. Chapter 116

Journal entry 116: March 6th 2121

.

Another girl gave birth to her baby today, a girl. Most of us are still pregnant, but that will change over time. Around late March and early April there will be more births, and continue. I've noticed a number of former centaurs and Medusas working in the camp hospital. Captain Grozny says this is part of restorative justice. The Medusas helped to end pregnancies, now they must make amends by helping others with their pregnancies, and to help keep the hospital as sterile and efficient as possible. The centaurs also hurt the purpose of this camp, their harassment gave the camps a bad name, and prevented ovulation in some. They must also do this community service. I have to admit, the centaurs were a big help during the snowstorms this winter, bringing groceries to various houses when the girls couldn't leave. I'll never know for certain if either group is truly sorry, or if they just do what they have to in order to avoid going back to the re-education center. Anyway the snow is almost gone, another day or two and it should be gone for the year. 249 days down, 178 to go.


	117. Chapter 117

Journal entry 117: March 10th 2121

.

I found out that Athens is coming back to the camp this weekend, she'll likely be here on Friday, four days from now. There's a good chance she'll end up adopting my baby. The first time I felt this baby kick I was so excited. Now it seems to be practicing soccer kicks all the time, and it's painful and annoying. Still, I think I'll miss this baby when it's gone. The snow is gone, hopefully until November. The upcoming spring season symbolizes new life, new birth, and the upcoming births are a sign of this as well. 253 days down, 174 to go.


	118. Chapter 118

Journal entry 118: March 13th 2121

.

Abuja helped me get ready today. Athens is coming to the camp tomorrow, I want our house to look it's best. There's only so much cleaning I can do in my condition, Paris hasn't had her baby yet, and ms Esther is somewhat old. Abuja was a big help, he and I are reconciling. He might never be my boyfriend again, but we will be friends. A thought occurred to me, that this might be hard for Abuja. This baby is most likely his, and he might have gotten other women pregnant. His children are being taken to be raised by others, and he has little or no say in this. We both understand the logic, but it's hard on him too. I know I only have 171 days to go before I leave this camp, but I know I won't be able to just forget giving up this baby. I'll just have to live with it.


	119. Chapter 119

Journal entry 119: March 14th 2121

.

Athens arrived at the camp today. She and I began talking, I asked her some questions about how exactly she would raise a child if she were chosen for adoption. I have no doubt that she and her husband had time to prepare their answers, but it seems like she would be a good mother. It is just a little bit scary, seeing her answer the questions makes it real. She, or someone else, will be raising my baby. Abuja didn't want to see Athens, maybe it would be too hard for him, seeing the woman who will take his child. None of us find the situation ideal, it's just the lousy world we live in. Not like we have a choice in that matter. 257 days down, 170 to go until I can at least leave this camp and have some freedom.


	120. Chapter 120

Journal entry 120: March 16th 2121

.

Athens left the camp this afternoon. I monopolized her time, mainly because I don't want any other girl putting her on their lists. Paris has other parents in mind. I did need Paris and ms Esther to sign a paper signifying that they spent time with her, and that she didn't smell like tobacco. This will definitely count in her favor when the state decides she's qualified to raise a child. Athens admitted that she used to smoke, but quit years ago, when she decided to adopt. I haven't had a cigarette or a beer in over 8 months, but I plan to start again once I leave, it gives me something to look forward to. Between monopolizing her time, and her own qualifications, there's a good chance that Athens will be raising my baby. Sort of makes it more real, and somewhat scary. I miss Athens already, but I know my mother is coming in a couple of weeks for my birthday. 259 days down, 168 to go.


	121. Chapter 121

Journal entry 121: March 21st 2121

.

I finished reading the assigned book for English class. The book is called "The Garden." This is set more than 100 years from today, in the 23rd century. The plot involves the current fertility crises getting much worse, to the point where there are no more pregnancies. The remaining humans slowly die off, the last seven known survivors eventually move to Washington D.C., in particular they move to the White House and elect one of their own as president. At this point, with America basically dead, the title of "last president of America" is more or less symbolic. This president outlives the other six survivors and eventually takes her own life. I understand why my English teacher assigned this book, she wants us to understand what will happen if the fertility crises gets worse, if we don't do our duty now. We have to write a paper on this book by Monday March 31st. I'm going to try and finish the report over this weekend so I can enjoy time with my mother when she comes back to the camp next week. 264 days down, 163 to go.


	122. Chapter 122

Journal entry 122: March 23rd 2121

.

I finished typing up my report on "The Garden" this afternoon. Still got to enjoy a little bit of the fresh air of this afternoon. It's officially early spring, and today definitely felt like that today. My mom is coming on Thursday, which is also my 17th birthday. Hopefully she'll sneak me some chocolate contraband, but we can't be sure the guards won't confiscate that. 266 days down, 161 to go.


	123. Chapter 123

Journal entry 123: March 26th 2121

.

My mother is coming tomorrow and staying until Sunday. Ms Esther has agreed to throw a baby shower for me and Paris on Saturday, this way mom can attend. Paris' parents can't come before she gives birth, apparently they can't get away from work. She's disappointed. Paris confided in me that it might be too hard for her parents, to see her carrying their grandchild, knowing they'll never get to watch her or him grow up. Since most, if not all of us, are giving up our children for adoption, the point of the camp shower is to give us little gifts we can use when we get out. Gift cards to buy beer, cigarettes, chocolate, clothing that's not worn exclusively by pregnant women. I've been to a few of these showers during my tour of duty, and the cake is usually good. We also use this opportunity to say what kind of life we want our baby to have with their foster parents. I'm inviting a few friends, possibly Abuja, although the showers are mostly for women. I'm considering this one ritual. Essentially the girls form a circle around the pregnant woman, and they each swear on their honor to always protect this baby. It's like a pre-natal baptism. It might seem stupid, given that none of us are likely to ever see the baby again after we leave the camp. But it is comforting to think that the baby will always have symbolic protectors.


	124. Chapter 124

Journal entry 124: March 27th 2121

.

My mother arrived at the camp today. I walked home from school, slowly because of my condition, and there she was. That in itself was a good birthday present, today was officially my 17th birthday. She also brought me some chocolate, but the guards confiscated it. No doubt they've already eaten it, but I'll get to eat chocolate in a little over five months. Anyway my mother and I talked for a few hours and had dinner together. We also had some of the cake made here in the camp. Not as good as real chocolate, but it was a good birthday overall.


	125. Chapter 125

Journal entry 125: March 29th 2121

.

Me and Paris had our joint baby shower. Once again we had the cake-approved cake, which wasn't half bad. Abuja didn't come, but he sent a gift. It was a gift card for a grocery store outside the camp. I plan to use it the day I leave and buy things that are forbidden in this camp. We did the ritual with the circle. Everyone, including my mother, formed a circle around me, and swore to always protect my baby. Paris joined in my circle, I joined in hers. It is a comfort, thinking that my baby will have these symbolic protectors. I don't know for certain yet, but it seems like Athens will end up raising this child. Maybe someday I'll be ready to be a mother for real. Hopefully, the infertility crises won't get worse and this will still be an option. Hopefully.


	126. Chapter 126

Journal entry 126: March 30th 2121

.

My mother left the camp this afternoon. Before she left she insisted on seeing my report on "The Garden." She used to do this when I was a child, at the very least she always wanted to make sure I'd actually read the book that I was assigned. I admit, I did try to bluff my way through that more than once, but not for several years, not since I was seven or eight. Mom thinks I'll get a B on this report, maybe even an A. My mother left, she says she'll try to make it back for when I actually have this baby. Most employers let their workers take off for something like that. I should be giving birth in about 2 months. Overall, 273 days down, 154 to go.


	127. Chapter 127

Journal entry 127: April 1st 2121

.

I heard some news today, which I hoped was an April fools joke. Congress is now debating whether to lower the minimum age for being drafted into these reproductive camps. Currently the minimum age is sixteen, that's how old I was when I was drafted. If this new law passes, the age will be lowered to 14. President Camden has vowed to veto this bill if it reaches her desk. Congress might have the votes to pass the law, but not enough to override a presidential veto. Nonetheless, Congress seems intent on this debate. Perhaps each representative just wants her or his constituents to know where they stand on the issue. The more extremist groups support this, fearing that the infertility crises is worsening to the point that such extreme measures are becoming necessary. This idea frightens me. I think my baby is a girl, she might very well be drafted one day. But she deserves a little more time to be a kid. And while president Camden might very well veto this bill, she leaves office in four years. Her successor could easily sign such bill into law in plenty of time for my daughter to be drafted at 14, or even 12 if certain extremists have their way. I fear she will be born into a dark world indeed, not that she has much choice in the matter.


	128. Chapter 128

Journal entry 128: April 4th 2121

.

We had off from school today, and again on Monday. That's because Sunday is Easter, today was good Friday. I don't know why it's called "good Friday" because it's the day Jesus died on the cross, but it is called that. As a result, we have a four day weekend. Ms Esther was watching Congress debate lowering the age for draftees, I assume the debate will continue after the Easter recess, in two weeks. Me and Paris joined her in watching this debate. Paris has always been more enthusiastic, patriotic, about this place than me. But the idea of 14 year olds being forced to get pregnant made even her uneasy. Paris will likely be giving birth before the end of the month. We started bonding over our mutual fears for our respective babies. We want them to have better lives than we had ourselves. That seems less likely after watching the debate. During our talk, Paris and I shared a kiss. Neither of us expected this, I didn't even know Paris might be bisexual, she only seemed to prefer men before. I don't know where this will lead, but I'm glad we had one kiss.


	129. Chapter 129

Journal entry 129 April 6th 2121

.

We celebrated Easter today. Ms Esther gave us a special breakfast and a few small pieces of the mock chocolate they make here in the camp. It doesn't taste as good as the real thing, but we get used to it, like the wrist monitor I still have to wear. I also went with Paris to church services today. We still haven't really talked about whether we're dating or not, maybe all we'll ever have is that one kiss, which was pretty good. I saw Abuja in the church today, I actually thought he was muslim, maybe he's on his own spiritual quest. It was a good day, and I have one more day to sleep in. 280 days down, 147 to go. Slowly but surely I am getting there.


	130. Chapter 130

Journal entry 130: April 10th 2121

.

I decided to ask Paris on a date. Specifically I asked her to come with me to the movies tomorrow night. Paris said her doctors advised her to have a lot of bed rest until her baby comes, she's going to be finishing school from her bedroom. She didn't completely reject my offer. Paris offered to watch movies in her room tomorrow night, and I accepted. I have no particular expectations of what might happen, it's a little late in our tour of duty to begin a relationship. But I am looking forward to watching movies with Paris. 284 days down, 143 to go.


	131. Chapter 131

Journal entry 131: April 11th 2121

.

I had my "Dat" with Paris tonight. I decided to leave out the "E" because neither of us wants to officially call it a "Date." We spent the night in her room watching movies and eating snacks. It felt a little weird. Here we were, having fun in a reproductive camp, when right now so many young women fear being sent here in a few months. This last week was Draft Week. It was delayed slightly this year because of Easter. Let draftees have one last pleasant memory before they get their notice. Ofcourse it also meant that many worried about this on Easter, most for nothing as they were unable to have children. Those who got their draft notice will have some unpleasant times ahead of them before August 2122. But I hope they are fortunate enough to have friends like Paris, ms Esther, and even Abuja. For me, 285 days down, 142 to go.


	132. Chapter 132

Journal entry 132: April 14th 2121

.

We have a new math teacher at the school. Her name is Fatima. She is a muslim, and she chooses to wear the full covering, all we could really see were her eyes. I've seen a number of muslim girls in the camp who dress conservatively, they typically wear the head-scarf, when the weather is warm enough to swim they wear burkinies. I have never seen any of them wear the full covering, until today. Fatima could see our obvious confusion and took a few minutes before class to explain her choice. This clothing, the Hijab, it's purpose is so that men do not think of women sexually, that they have to think of us as person's without knowing our physical appearance. Fatima seems to be of the opinion that vanity is a problem, that is why even few muslim women choose not to wear a full Hijab. I have to admit, there is some logic in this idea. Perhaps the problem is only if women were prohibited from removing this in public. According to our history teacher women were in fact legally required to wear the Hijab in public in some countries at certain times. In other countries they were prohibited from wearing them, forced to take them off in public or risk going to prison. America today is not perfect, but I am glad that women have the choice to wear it, or not. I am in fact too vain to seriously consider wearing this, my choice. 288 days down, 139 to go.


	133. Chapter 133

Journal entry 133: April 17th 2121

.

Paris went into labor today. I came home and ms Esther told me that Paris was in the hospital. I went to see her. The doctors said it could be awhile, and they asked me to get an exam myself. I'm less than two months away from giving birth myself, they wanted to make sure everything is okay with me and the baby. Everything if fine, thank God. I then went to see Paris, who was still in labor. After a couple of hours she said it was okay to go home, get some sleep. Best to take care of myself and my baby. I'm going to the hospital tomorrow before school, see if she's had her baby yet. 291 days down, 136 to go.


	134. Chapter 134

Journal entry 134: April 18th 2121

.

I tried to see Paris before school today, but the doctors said she had her baby, and was asleep. I figured she needed her rest so I went to school. The doctors promised to let her know I'd be back after school. When I came back Paris was awake, holding her baby. Ms Esther came later, so did Abuja. I have to admit, it felt pretty good to have my entire camp family together, all of us welcoming this new life into the world. I've forgiven Abuja, but I think I like Paris more. I'll be glad when my tour of duty is over, but I will miss the women and men that I served with. 292 days down, 135 to go.


	135. Chapter 135

Journal entry 135: April 20th 2121

.

I went to see Paris and her son again today. The adoptive parents were there, most likely they'll take this baby to his new home in about a month. They just have to face a final review by the state to make sure they're fit to raise a baby. For right now Paris is nursing him. The doctors the doctors are also getting as much breast milk from Paris as possible, to sustain the baby in his new home, until he can handle formula. It's clear that the whole ordeal is draining Paris, but she told me she'll still miss the baby. Hopefully the adoptive parents will do a good job raising this boy, that hope helps sustain Paris right now. 294 days down, 133 to go.


	136. Chapter 136

Journal entry 136: April 24th 2121

.

I went to see Paris again today, she seemed different. She either has no energy, or she's very angry. Sometimes she just cries. I tried to comfort her, but she just accused me of trying to get into her bed. Paris is my friend, I want her to be okay, regardless of whether we ever have a real date or not. I tried explaining this to her, she wouldn't let me try. I'm not a doctor, but I think Paris might have Postpartum Depression. The doctors promised they'll keep an eye on her, and prescribe whatever medications might be necessary. That is some comfort to me. I can't say for certain if it really is PPD or not. I can say that Paris was forced to become pregnant at 16, hasn't had much sleep these last few days, and has been drained of just about all of her breast milk. All of this, combined with her being forced to give her baby up for adoption, I can understand why she is unable to bond with her son. I fear I'll be going through similar things in about one month. Hopefully I'll be able to take some pills and be able to return home. 298 days down, 129 to go.


	137. Chapter 137

Journal entry 137: April 27th 2121

.

Today I went to the hospital for a medical exam. I heard the doctors discussing a situation with another patient. From what I could gather there was a problem with another delivery, that the doctors might have to choose between saving the mother and saving the baby. You might think, given all that I've described about America in the 22nd century, that the only focus would be on the baby. But the doctors also have to consider the possibility that the mother is 17, she could still have more children later. Ofcourse whatever complications make this delivery difficult might make it difficult or impossible for her to have children in the future. I don't know for certain what happened in that case. The doctors said everything is okay with me and my baby, at least that's what they said. 301 days down, 126 to go.


	138. Chapter 138

Journal entry 138: April 28th 2121

.

I found out what happened to the girl from yesterday. This morning, on my way to school, I saw the doctors taking her organs out of the camp. I don't know the circumstances, I tend to think the doctors did all they could. But I have heard stories, which I'm hoping are just urban legends. Basically if someone is on the verge of death, with no hope of recovery, and someone else needs their organs immediately, then the doctor might take it upon herself or himself to kill them immediately. Once again, they could just be urban legends, and I honestly don't know the circumstances of her death. But I know that in about one month, I might be in her bed. I don't know what I'd want. Would I be in such pain that I'll want to be dead? Or will I want to savor what little time I'd have left. For that matter, if the doctors have to choose, would I want them to save me, or my baby? If I survive and my baby dies, I'd have to live with that pain. I can't imagine how hard it would be to try and get pregnant after that. But then again I would be alive to experience this pain. I don't know what I'd want in this case, but I doubt it would be my decision, and that greatly frightens me.


	139. Chapter 139

Journal entry 139: May 1st 2121

.

Paris' baby has been officially adopted, the new parents took the baby today. I saw Paris today, she's taking it as well as can be expected. The parents are the ones she wanted for her son, and the medication is helping her deal with Postpartum Depression. But it is clearly still hard for Paris, saying goodbye to her son. Me and Ms Esther are trying to help her as best we can. But there's only so much we can do, particularly as I'm close to giving birth myself. Captain Grozny says there is a good chance that Athens will be adopting my baby, but I know it will be hard when the time comes. 305 days down, 122 to go.


	140. Chapter 140

Journal entry 140: May 2nd 2121

.

In history class today they told us that, starting next week, we'll be studying president Harry Truman's decision to use atomic weapons against Japan in World War 2. I'm not an expert but I know that, aside from killing hundreds of thousands of innocent civilians, this led to the nuclear arms race. The Soviet Union didn't trust America to be the sole nuclear power, so they developed their own nuclear weapons. England and France didn't want Russia to have the bomb, they didn't trust America to be able to protect them, so they developed nuclear bombs. And it got worse from there. India and Pakistan hated each other, so they each developed nuclear bombs. The same went for Israel and Iran. With so many mortal enemies aiming weapons of mass destruction at each other, a nuclear war was perhaps inevitable. This ofcourse led to the nuclear attacks of September 11th 2020, which necessitated reproductive camps. Maybe using the bomb made sense to Truman at the time. If he had known what would be happening in the 22nd century, would he have acted differently? I honestly have no idea. 306 days down,, 121 to go.


	141. Chapter 141

Journal entry 141: May 3rd 2121

.

Paris has disappeared. The guards questioned me, I told them I last saw her, around 3pm today. Either she fled, or was abducted. I can't say why anyone would abduct Paris. Maybe she ran, but I'm not sure why she would. We both have less than four months left on our tours of duty. I've heard of people having a psychotic break in these camps, maybe she tried to make a run for it. The guards said that Paris, or at least her wrist monitor, left the camp around 6pm, just after she had an early dinner, they're searching for her now. I asked them to show mercy if they found her, they assured me that they'll do everything they can to make sure she's unhurt. After all, she can still produce more babies for the state in a later tour. This attitude makes me nervous. 307 days down, 120 to go, at least for this particular tour of duty.


	142. Chapter 142

Journal entry 142: May 4th 2121

.

The guards found Paris last night. She did indeed flee the camp, and then committed suicide. She had less than four months. If she really wanted to die, she probably could have done it in the camp. Paris could have killed herself here, and no one would have found her body for several hours. Why risk the guards tracking her and stopping her? Maybe she tried to escape to take her baby back, then killed herself rather than be captured. Or maybe Paris couldn't take it even one more day in this camp, so she wanted just a few minutes of freedom before she ended her own life. Either way Paris clearly wasn't thinking rationally. Before I came to this camp I asked a veteran how I could tell if I was on the verge of a psychotic break. She quietly informed me that there was no way to know beforehand. Some veterans have these breaks months, even years, after leaving the camps. I'll take whatever medications the doctors prescribe to avoid that, hopefully that will work for me. It didn't work for Paris.


	143. Chapter 143

Journal entry 143: May 6th 221

.

I found a note in Paris' room today, specifically addressed to me. She apologized for how she'd acted previously, and hoped I could forgive her. I already have, I know it wasn't her fault. It's not like I can judge her when I will likely be going through the same things soon. I have had a fair amount of nightmares lately, like dying in childbirth, having them take my organs from me, dissecting what remains of my body in a medical school. Paris also wrote some personal stuff that I'd prefer to be between me and her. 310 days down, 117 to go.


	144. Chapter 144

Journal entry 144: May 9th 2121

.

I keep having nightmares, dying in childbirth, having doctors taking out my organs, having my corpse dissected on a medical school table. Sometimes I have all three dreams at once. This makes me sleep-deprived, which makes it harder to pay attention in school. My teachers have agreed to let me do all of my work at home until after I give birth, which will probably be less than three weeks from now. I'm grateful for that, to be able to complete the work on my choice of schedule. I've promised myself I won't use this as an excuse to slack off. I might still have trouble sleeping, and it's not like they can give me pills to help me sleep. Not much I can do except soldier on and get through the next 114 days as best I can.


	145. Chapter 145

Journal entry 145: May 10th 2121

.

Athens came back to the camp this weekend. Captain Grozny says it's basically up to me at this point. Athens has met all the criteria set by the state, and captain Grozny has assured his superiors that she will be a qualified mother. If I recommend her, she will officially adopt my baby soon. I get to choose who adopts my baby, and that's about it. I asked Grozny to give me a few days to decide. I don't entirely know why I want a delay. Even if I wanted to raise this baby, I wouldn't be allowed. And Athens will indeed be a good mother. Maybe it frightens me how real it's becoming. Maybe I am being a little spiteful, let the people who are taking my baby suffer a little. Captain Grozny says he'll ask me again in a week, and then I'll sign whatever papers are necessary to let Athens and her husband raise this baby. 314 days down, 113 to go.


	146. Chapter 146

Journal entry 146: May 13th 2121

.

Not getting much sleep lately, still having nightmares. Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night, and don't bother going back to sleep. So I just work on my schoolwork. That is one advantage to doing homework and studying during bedrest, I get to choose when to do it, what to eat during the work. I still haven't told Athens I'm officially letting her adopt my baby, maybe I am a little vindictive. Then again, I have forgiven Abuja, I've actually had numerous sexual thoughts about him recently. Logically, I know it's my hormones, but this is how I feel. Really looking forward to being able to take sleeping pills and other medication after the let me go. 317 days down, 110 to go.


	147. Chapter 147

Journal entry 147: May 15th 2121

.

I decided to officially sign the papers to let Athens adopt my baby. I asked ms Esther to get the papers, and I signed them today. At first I did enjoy letting Athens wonder, making her suffer a little. But by now I feel bad about it, it made me feel like a B..., and it was awesome how happy this made her today. Still having the nightmares, sleep deprevation. Hopefully I'll be able to get some sleep-inducing drugs soon. I miss Paris, but at least her pain is over. 319 days down, 108 to go.


	148. Chapter 148

Journal entry 148: May 18th 2121

.

I am officially in labor right now. They are letting me write this, to try and keep my mind off of the pain. It helps, but not much. I am writing this for another reason. Dr Titus doesn't have a great bedside manner. Maybe I'm mis-interpreting the situation, his facial gestures, but I'm afraid he's getting ready for my death, deciding who gets my organs. If there is any kind of investigation into my death, let me save the police a little time, start the investigation with dr Titus.


	149. Chapter 149

Journal entry 149: May 19th 2121

.

It's officially over, finally. I've given birth to a baby girl that they say is healthy, and I'm alive to write about it. I'd like to put this in perspective. When I was a child, and my mother took me to the dentist, I was scared. She promised it wouldn't hurt nearly as bas as I thought, and she was right. Childbirth however, is much more painful than I feared. I hope there were complications which would prevent me from becoming pregnant again, so that I never have to go through this pain again. I still have 104 days to go, but I feel like the hardest part is over. My mother is coming to the camp soon. The baby came early, so it caught her off guard, but she'll be here for me when I need it. And I really need my mother right now.


	150. Chapter 150

Journal entry 150: May 22nd 2121

.

My mother arrived in the camp yesterday. Unfortunately, I'm still irritable. For the last three days they've been draining me dry of my breast-milk. I'm also expected to get up when the baby does and comfort her. Apparently at this stage in a child's development it's important to show it a lot of love, that means me and Athens. My mother helps now, maybe she wants to bond with her first grandchild while she can. I have no idea if either of the other two children she gave birth to have been to these camps yet. I fear this little girl will be forced to come to this camp one day, and I'm partly responsible for that. I'm starting to wonder about Paris. At first I was angry at her for taking the coward's way out, now I admire her restraint. She waited until after she had her baby. Maybe Paris had the right idea after all.


	151. Chapter 151

Journal entry 151: May 23rd 2121

.

I mentioned before that I am irritable lately. I don't know if I have Postpartum Depression, or if this is a natural part of what happens to someone with so little sleep. Anyway Monday, three days from today, is Memorial day, people are preparing their big parades. A lot of people send care packages to us around this time. If there is tobacco, or chocolate, or other contraband in said packages the guards are supposed to hold them for us until we are released from the camp. But we all know the guards take a little bit of this for themselves. Anyway some camera crew came to the hospital today, asking if perhaps I wanted to record a message, thanking them for their support. I just lost it, told them to get the hell out of here. I shouldn't have done this, but everything got to be too much. I'll apologize later, I promise. 327 days down, 100 to go.


	152. Chapter 152

Journal entry 152: May 24th 2121

.

My mother has been suprisingly understanding regarding my recent outbursts, she says she went through similar things after giving birth herself. It's weird that I'm required to comfort this baby, but also required to be monitored when I do. With the infertility crises getting worse, babies are too precious a resource to take any chances on. The state wants me to provide my baby with love and comfort, but doesn't particularly want me to get too attatched. Despite everything, I think I will miss this baby after Athens takes her away. 328 days down, 99 to go. The countdown has now gone down to just double digits. Makes me feel like I see the light at the end of this tunnel.


	153. Chapter 153

Journal entry 153: May 26th 2121

.

Today was Memorial Day. I watched the parade on the tv in my hospital room. They showed recorded messages from other reproductive camps, thanking the American public for their support. I guess some women are better able to manage their PTSD than I am. Abuja has been staying with me in my hospital room these last few days, I guess he's not so bad. He, my mother, and ms Esther have helped me get through this last week. I don't know if I'll be marching next year. I do feel a certain pride in what I've done for my country, but I also feel exhausted, and I remember the pain of childbirth. I guess whoever it was that said "War is Hell" was sugarcoating it. I guess we'll see what I feel like next year. For now at least I only have 97days left on this tour of duty.


	154. Chapter 154

Journal entry 154: May 27th 2121

.

I was released from the hospital today. The doctors still advised I finish my schoolwork from home for the rest of the week. My mother is helping with that, but she has to return home in a couple of days. This weekend Athens is taking the baby home with her, I still have to sign a couple of papers to make it official. I don't know how parents do it, deal with the sleep-deprevation and general exhaustion. I will miss my baby, I want her to have a good life. But I fear for her future. Our whole society has two basic choices for the future, several more generations of reproductive camps, or a slowly decreasing population until we become extinct. I only have 96 days left on my first tour of duty, but I am likely to be drafted again. It's the price I pay for being healthy enough to carry children to term.


	155. Chapter 155

Journal entry 155: May 30th 2121

.

Tomorrow Athens officially takes the baby from the camp, my mother leaves on Sunday. So these are likely the last hours we will all be together as a family. Despite everything, being in a reproductive camp, how that centaur coerced me into sleeping with him, despite all this, I do love this child. I fear she will be drafted in sixteen years, or perhaps she will be unable to have children of her own. They've already begun taking her stool samples to analyze, determine whether she can have children. I don't remember, but it seems likely that my samples were also taken when I was that young. I remember as a child my mother taking me for ice cream, and not telling me that we were going to the doctor's first. To be fair, we always went for ice cream after. This baby will also likely have this to look forward to. As I said, these are our last hours together. I have always counted the days left on my tour of duty, 93 at this point. I sort of forgot that before then, I have to say goodbye to my baby. As much as I wanted this all over with, now I want some of it back.


	156. Chapter 156

Journal entry 156; May 31st 2121

.

It is official, Athens and her husband are the official parents of my baby. I realize I shouldn't call her "My baby" all I did was give birth to her. I understand the logic, she should be raised by parents who are qualified, financially secure. At 17 I am in no way qualified to raise a child. But it still sucks, I miss her already. Mom offered to stay a few more days to help me through this, whether or not her boss says it's okay. But I told her to go. Ms Esther is a good comfort, and I'll be with mom again soon. I've heard that some veterans, after they finish their service, don't want to ever see their comrades again. However close they might have become, they don't want any reminders of the hell they went through. So I'm not sure if I'll ever see ms Esther again once I leave here, especially given her age. I guess we'll see. Now that I've lost my child, I just want to get the hell out of here. 335 days down, 92 to go.


	157. Chapter 157

Journal entry 157: June 1st 2121

.

My mother left today. She again offered to stay, but I know she's needed at her job. The doctor has prescribed medication for my Postpartum Depression. This helps. I'm still exhausted, but I'll regain my strength now that they've sucked me dry and I can sleep normal hours again. I miss my baby, but I'll try and live with that. It hasn't escaped my attention that Paris committed suicide by swallowing many of the pills that I've been prescribed. I'm not seriously considering killing myself, at least not yet. I have three more weeks of school, I'll try and focus on that for now. After that the new recruits will come, I'll help them as best I can. 336 days down, 91 to go.


	158. Chapter 158

Journal entry 158: June 2nd 2121

.

I went back to regular classes today. I had to wake up at 7:15, but at least I knew the alarm would let me sleep the whole time, wouldn't wake me up suddenly. It felt kind of good to begin a semi-normal routine again. The medication is making me feel like my old self again. I miss my mother, and the baby, but soon I'll be back home. Maybe summer in this camp will be nice once I don't have to worry about getting pregnant. I just finished studying for the tests on Friday, the 13th is the final tests before school lets out. Then it will mostly be boredom I have to deal with before I can go home. 337 days down, 90 to go.


	159. Chapter 159

Journal entry 159: June 6th 2121

.

I took an English test, and a history test, today. I think I did okay on both. Congress passed the legislation today, trying to lower the minimum draft age to 14. President Camden immediately vetoed it. The vote passed 243-192, they would need 290 votes to override the presidential veto, so I'm happy about that. It's nice to think my baby will have a couple more years before being drafted. I still miss her, but on the plus side I don't have to wake up in the middle of the night to feed her. I wish I knew what her name was. 341 days down, 86 to go.


	160. Chapter 160

Journal entry 160: June 10th 2121

.

Not much to report. We're getting ready for the next batch of recruits. Three weeks from today many young women and men will come here. Me, Abuja, and the rest of us will help them adjust as best we can before we go home. Right now the newbies are enjoying their last days of freedom, they probable have no real idea what they're in for. Abuja is being given an orientation on how to "motivate" and train the new recruits. I hope he doesn't turn out as bad as London or Munich. I guess we'll see. At any rate, 345 days down, 82 to go.


	161. Chapter 161

Journal entry 161: June 12th 2121

.

Abuja asked me on a date tomorrow night. I don't know what to do. I have forgiven him for what he did, but I don't think I want any kind of relationship with him. In three weeks he'll be motivating other young men in how to seduce young girls like myself. Abuja will likely be seducing some of them himself. I understand why he will be doing it, the survival of the entire species is on the line, but I don't like what he is turning into. Then again, it is hard for him as well. He knows what it's like to have little or no say in how your child is adopted. I know what that's like all too well, in that sense we are connected, forever. On the other hand, maybe I don't want too many reminders of this tour of duty. So I don't know what I'll do, whether to go on a date with him. 347 days down, 80 to go.


	162. Chapter 162

Journal entry 162: June 13th 2121

.

I decided to go on the date with Abuja tonight. It wasn't bad. He made me dinner, than we went to the movies. He didn't try anything, and we actually had a good time. I have to admit it felt good to fully forgive him. There's definitely something to be said for restorative justice, it's not healthy to carry around hatred for too long. Besides, we only have 79 days left on this tour of duty, after that we might never see each other again, might as well enjoy each other's company while we can. I gave Abuja a piece of advice for when he trains the new recruits next month. I said to him "Try not to forget that we're the good guys."


	163. Chapter 163

Journal entry 163: June 14th 2121

.

Something interesting happened in the news today. It seems that president Camden officially pardoned her daughter Berlin. Most of us in this camp assumed she would do this before she left office, it was really just a question of when. Berlin went through the Hell of a maximum security reproductive camp, had one baby in this place, before her mother pardoned her. There was always some question as to how much of her actions with the Daughters of Liberty were voluntary, so I guess it's not so bad she's going home. I just don't like how she got special consideration because of her family. A working class woman would never be released from a maximum security center. Even if she was brain-dead, they'd artificially keep her alive to make more babies. Although we are supposed to be a socialist system, we still very much have preferential treatment for the rich. But for better or worse, that's the world we live in. 349 days down, 78 to go.


	164. Chapter 164

Journal entry 164: June 18th 2121

.

We cleaned out our desks in the classroom, we each cleaned our own and then the desks of those who are in the hospital, either in labor or for other reasons. School doesn't let out for two more days, but there's really nothing else to do until then. Most likely we'll be watching movies. Most of our teachers say we'll have class outside if it gets too close. I've recently begun swimming in the pool again. Going into the woods, enjoying the peace and quiet before the new recruits come. I'm a little nervous about mentoring the newbies, but ms Esther says I can do it. I don't know how she does it without a furlough. She s a very strong woman. 353 days down, 74 to go.


	165. Chapter 165

Journal entry 165: June 20th 2121

.

Today was the last day of school, summer vacation has officially begun. It always seemed ironic that this vacation technically begins during spring, today was the last day of spring. And it usually ends during the summer season. I always wished it would begin the first day of summer, and end the last day of summer. Ofcourse that was mainly because I wanted less time in school. I have ten days to swim and enjoy peace and quiet before the newbies come. I can still swim and other stuff when they come, but I'll also have to mentor them. I imagine most of them are enjoying their last days of freedom, I plan to do the same. 355 days down, 72 to go.


	166. Chapter 166

Journal entry 166: June 26th 2121

.

Not much to say. I've found a place in the woods to quietly read. I'm reading more of the "Armageddon High" books before the newbies arrive. They are exciting, a part of me would prefer to live in this other world, where we aren't required to get pregnant. Ofcourse there are definite downsides to this dystopian world, genocide, cannibalism, other extreme things when an asteroid is coming and there isn't enough space in the arks for everyone. As I previously said, these books were the author's best guess for how humanity would react during said crises. Perhaps if I were a character in said books, I might prefer the real world, who knows? Ofcourse these characters had no future to look forward to, only the end of the world. I've been here 361 days, just 66 to go.


	167. Chapter 167

Journal entry 167: June 29th 2121

.

I've been reading more of the "Armageddon High" books, swimming, me and Abuja even went on a date to the movies again tonight. Basically trying to enjoy myself before two more months of mentoring the new recruits. Abuja and I had fun, but I fear he will become a centaur when he has to mentor the young men. Hopefully he will be a better person that Munich or London. Me and ms Esther got our house ready, now she just wants me to keep it clean for the newbies. I'm nervous about becoming a mentor, but I can handle it. 364 days down, 63 to go.


	168. Chapter 168

Journal entry 168: July 1st 2121

.

The new recruits arrived today. Me and ms Esther have two more houseguests, Lincoln and Moscow. Lincoln is scared, I tried to comfort her. She's still getting used to her wrist monitor, I assured her that she will adjust. I also told Lincoln and Moscow that it helps if they get to count down how much time she has left on her tour of duty. For them it's now 1 day down, 426 to go. For me it's 366 days down, 61 to go. I'm actually more concerned that I saw a young girl I recognize from last year. She completed her tour of duty last August 31st, now she's apparently back for another tour. I had always thought it was supposed to be a maximum of one tour of duty every three years, which meant she wouldn't be due back until next July. Perhaps the state is decreasing time between tours because the crises is getting worse. Perhaps that means I'll be back next July. If that is true, and continues, I'll have ten months of rest and then 14 months military service, and the cycle will just keep continuing until I can no longer have children. Perhaps I should enjoy my next ten months while I can.


	169. Chapter 169

Journal entry 169: July 3rd 2121

.

Tomorrow is independence day. Some are holding parades, but the Daughters of Liberty have threatened to plant bombs at said parades. Obviously they don't have the resources to bomb all the parades, but everyone has to wonder. "If I go to a parade, will there be a bomb already planted?" I'm at least somewhat safer in this camp? So is my mother, who will come for the day. I spoke to Lincoln, she explained why she's a little nervous. Lincoln was raised by two women, one of whom was a veteran of these camps. The things she experienced, made her suffer PTSD. She took out her anger on her wife, beating her, threatening her. She was never abusive towards Lincoln, but Lincoln remembers her mother hiding in the bathroom, terrified of her own wife. Lincoln is scared of ending up like that, of becoming abusive towards her eventual spouse. This fear I understand, I will try to help her while I can.


	170. Chapter 170

Journal entry 170: July 4th 2121

.

Today was July 4th. They played the recorded message from president Camden, in which she thanks us for our service. My mother came, as did many other parents. Lincoln and Moscow's respective mothers came. Actually, only one of Lincoln's moms came. I'm not sure if this was the mother who was physically abused, or the abuser. For obvious reasons I didn't think it appropriate to ask. At any rate, while they seemed to get along, perhaps her moms can't be in the same room. Most of the new recruits are still getting their bearings around here, this party helps somewhat. I'm sure that the state hopes they will start mating as quickly as possible, from the look of things more than a few were willing to oblige. I remember that early fear all too well, it does help if you have someone to connect with. I like Lincoln and Moscow, I will miss them when I leave. But I also very much look forward to getting out of here, having something close to a normal life again. I can't say for certain that I'll be able to readjust, but I'll soon find out. 370 days down, 57 to go.


	171. Chapter 171

Journal entry 171: July 9th 2121

.

Lincoln and Moscow are getting better adjusted to this camp. They both had to quit smoking when they were sent here, but they seem to have completed the painful withdrawel process. I feel a little bad that I'm looking forward to August 31st, while they have another year left on their respective tours of duty. Ofcourse that won't stop me from leaving. I plan to have as much fun as possible for however long before I might be drafted again. I forgot to mention, the Daughters of Liberty threatened to bomb Independance Day parades, there were no bombings on Friday. Maybe law enforcement stopped them, or maybe they were just punks who didn't have the guts. At any rate, 374 days down, 53 to go.


	172. Chapter 172

Journal entry 172: July 12th 2121

.

Tonight was Saturday night. I went with a few of the newbies into the woods, told them ghost stories. In particular I told them a version of the Mount Weather story. The thought of cannibalism did frighten some of them, which was kind of fun. Abuja was with us. He was subtly encouraging the young men to comfort the scared girls, seduce them. Abuja also seduced one of these girls himself. This ofcourse is to be expected, to try and get as many women pregnant as possible. I am a little jealous, but what can I do? He has his duty to the state, same as any of us. Fortunately I've done my duty for now, I don't have to get pregnant again for a while. 377 days down, 50 to go.


	173. Chapter 173

Journal entry 173: July 16th 2121

.

Lincoln and Moscow have been asking me a lot of questions lately? "Will I get Postpartum Depression?" "How do I know if I will suffer a psychotic break?" The answer to both questions is "I don't know. There's no way to know until it happens. They told me the same thing when I first got here. The doctors can monitor us, prescribe certain things after we give birth. I also tell them about Paris, she was my friend, perhaps more, and I couldn't tell that she was planning to commit suicide. Lincoln also asks if I loved my baby, despite how she was conceived. I did, still do actually, but she's being raised by someone else now. I try to be a good mentor to Lincoln and Moscow, but there's only so much I can teach them. Mainly I can teach them how to manage their pain help them get through the day. I can't even guarantee that will work. 381 days down, 46 to go.


	174. Chapter 174

Journal entry 174: July 21st 2121

.

Lincoln asked me an interesting question today. She asked if it was okay for her to sleep with Abuja. I didn't realize they liked each other. I told Lincoln how Abuja manipulated me, but also how he sat by my side after I had my baby. I also warned Lincoln how Abuja was mentoring new recruits the same way that London and Berlin mentored him. I admit that I am a little jealous perhaps I am monogamous at heart. But Lincoln has to get pregnant, by law. So if she chooses to have sex with Abuja, that is their business.


	175. Chapter 175

Journal entry 175: July 26th 2121

.

Lincoln and Abuja are on a date right now. I try not to think about it, I don't want to be like the jealous villain on a soap opera. I swim, I read, and tonight I played Monopoly with Moscow and ms Esther. I could probably have sex with Abuja again at this point, but I don't want to take the chance of getting pregnant again just yet. I remember the pain of childbirth, I'd like to avoid that again for at least a little while. So if Lincoln chooses to get pregnant with Abuja's baby, she could do worse. I try to concentrate on the good news. For me it's 391 days down, just 36 to go.


	176. Chapter 176

Journal entry 176: July 28th 2121

.

There has been a tragedy in the camp. One of the new girls, the one I recognized as being released last August, she killed herself. The medics took her organs earlier today. Captain Grozny is trying to keep it quiet, he probably fears that suicide is contagious, but we all know what she did. I can kind of understand why. She had less than a year since her last tour of duty, before she was drafted again. She probably figured that she'd keep being drafted until she could no longer produce more children. To her, there seemed no hope of having a real life, there was only one way out. I continue to take the medications that the doctors prescribed, so I don't have many suicidal moments. But I do have moments, where I think it will be better if I was dead. Fortunately I'm working all of this out in therapy, so it's unlikely I'll end up hanging myself like she did. But not impossible. I try to focus on the positive. 393 days down, 34 to go.


	177. Chapter 177

Journal entry 177: July 31st 2121

.

One recruit is in labor right now. She was the last holdout to resist getting pregnant last year, so once she has her baby all of us still here will have completed our tour of duty. This would not include those who committed suicide, or the medusas and centaurs who were sent to the re-education center. The medusas who were successfully re-educated are getting pregnant with the current class, trying to make amends for their past behavior. Film crews are already getting ready to film the most recent newborns at the graduation ceremony next month. It feels good to know they're getting ready for the ceremony that sets me free. The light at the end of the tunnel is finally within sight. 396 days down, 31 to go.


	178. Chapter 178

Journal entry 178: August 4th 2121

.

I've been enjoying the good parts of the camp. Now that I've faced my worst fears, I feel I can handle anything. Lincoln and Moscow seem like they'll be able to handle themselves after I leave. All of the old class have had their babies, it's possible that some of the new class are already pregnant. They have been here for over a month after all. I have at least one more lecture about job and educational opportunities for veterans. And before they give me a final check for my service, and clean out my camp account which will still have some money, they'll probably give me a final lecture on thrifty saving. But I have little else to do before my first tour of duty ends. 400 days down, 27 to go.


	179. Chapter 179

Journal entry 179: August 8th 2121

.

Lincoln is on a date with Abuja right now, they might be celebrating. Lincoln confided in me today that she thinks she might be pregnant already. If that is true, she'll be giving birth around late April of next year. I actually do feel a little bad for Abuja. He's fathered another child, but he'll be gone long before Lincoln gives birth, he has little or no say in who adopts his baby. It also occurs to me that Lincoln's baby, and my baby, might very well be half-siblings. We both slept with Abuja, but I did have other male partners and Lincoln might have had other partners as well. They have an app on cellphones these days. Basically if you meet someone, hit it off with them, you can check them out and make sure they're not too closely related to you. With fewer and fewer people able to produce children, that has become a necessity. 404 days down, 23 to go.


	180. Chapter 180

Journal entry 180: August 10th 2121

.

Something happened with Abuja today. He and I were talking, he confided in me his anguish over not being able to be a dad to his children. Like I said before, none of us are particularly happy about this situation, it's just the way the world is right now. Anyway we were talking, I tried to console him. Then he kissed me. I let him, at first. But when he started undoing my clothes I asked him to stop. He got a little angry, asked if I was sure I didn't want to make love to him. I said I was sure, and he walked away. Abuja was angry, I was a little bit afraid of him. But he didn't force himself on me, nor did he try to prevent me from leaving. Still, this was a part of Abuja I have never seen before, and I didn't much like it. Still, I didn't have the strength to say "No" to that centaur last year, but I had the strength tonight. Perhaps this camp has made me stronger, and I do feel a little bit of pride. 406 days down, 21 to go.


	181. Chapter 181

Journal entry 181: August 14th 2121

.

The Daughters of Liberty have struck again. A homicide bomber blew herself up at a statue. The statue was a memorial, dedicated to women who died in these reproductive camps. They claim they're fighting for us, you'd think they'd support a memorial to those of us who died. But I guess terrorists aren't always logical. A security guard saw what she was about to do and threw herself on the bomber, trying to shield others from the blast. These were the only two killed in the initial blast, but others were injured, they could very well die from their injuries later. Ambulances came to provide medical attention to those who needed it, and a second bomber blew herself up, murdering these paramedics. The security guard, three paramedics, and two civilians dead from these terrorists. They claim to be fighting on behalf of oppressed women, I wonder if they've figured out that their methods only strengthen our resolve against them. Perhaps president Camden is right when she says terrorism has a success rate of zero, it ultimately hurts whatever cause the terrorists support.


	182. Chapter 182

Journal entry 182 August 15th 2121:

.

Captain Grozny organized a memorial for those murdered by the Daughters of Liberty yesterday. This service was similar to the one we had last year after they murdered those children at the daycare center. Grozny said a few words, the chaplain led us in prayer. And, once again, a young woman with a snake-haired tattoo chose the wrong moment to mouth off. Some centaurs, including newbies, eyed her, like they wanted to teach her a lesson. I spoke to Abuja, he agreed to talk with the centaurs under his command, let them know not to rough her up. Whatever his other faults, I'm pretty sure Abuja doesn't believe in rape. At least not yet, but this camp does change you, often for the worse. I can't wait to get away from here. 411 days down, 16 to go.


	183. Chapter 183

Journal entry 183: August 18th 2121

.

I had the lecture today, about what opportunities I'll have as a veteran. If I can get into a good college, the state will pay part of the tuition. I can also get a loan from the Department of Veterans Affairs, to buy a house. And then I can spend the next 30 years repaying that loan. My mother is still repaying her loan. Ofcourse I've also heard about veterans being thrown out into the street if they can't repay said loan. There have been demonstrations, people urging the government to take better care of us veterans, but in the end some are still homeless. Both libertarians and socialists accuse each other of being responsible for this, a plague on both their houses. I think I'll still stay with my mother, at least until her mortgage is repayed. Maybe then, I'll seek a loan. And if I fail to repay, I could move back in with her. It might be moot, if I spend 14 out of 24 months in other reproductive camps. 414 days down, 13 to go.


	184. Chapter 184

Journal entry 184: August 21st 2121

.

I keep having nightmares, centaurs intimidating me, Medusa's harrassing me, the agonizing pain of childbirth, having doctors cutting out my organs. I know this didn't happen specifically to me, but it happened to other girls in the camp. Perhaps I'll always have these nightmares, especially since the doctor says I can still have more children, I can be drafted again. I have a final exam with the doctors tomorrow, I'll tell him about my nightmares. I hope he can prescribe some sleeping pills. I don't know if I should feel relieved or discouraged that said prescription might last when I get home. 417 days down, 10 to go.


	185. Chapter 185

Journal entry 185: August 22nd 2121

.

I had my final medical exam today. He confirmed that I can have more children. He seems to honestly not know how long before I'm drafted again. At some point next week I still have one more lecture on thrifty saving, then that's about it. Anyway my doctor gave me a prescription for sleeping pills. The capsule has thirty capsules, I'm to take one before bed, and they should eliminate dreams. I'll be taking some of these pills at home, some here. That is somewhat comforting, knowing I'll be taking some in my own bed. After they're gone, another doctor might give me a prescription for a refill. I'll take one now for a good night sleep. 418 days down, 9 to go. The days left on my tour of duty is now just down to single digits.


	186. Chapter 186

Journal entry 186: August 25th 2121

.

I had my lecture today on thrifty spending. Friday they make the final deposit into my camp account, and I can clean it all out. I'll have them write me a check and I'll cash it at the bank near my house next Monday. Today is Monday, and it feels good to know that I'll be home next Monday. I feel bad for Lincoln and Moscow, who each have another year left on their respective tours. Not bad enough to volunteer to take their place ofcourse. Lincoln is already pregnant, Moscow thinks she might be. I've told them I'll keep in touch, but we might just be fooling ourselves. At any rate, 421 days down, 6 to go.


	187. Chapter 187

Journal entry 187: August 29th 2121

.

I had my lecture today on thrifty spending, and the bank wrote me my final check. I can cash it next Monday, when I'm home. This last week I've had to prepare for graduation ceremony. It was a little annoying, but I keep telling myself how little time I have to still be here. Wednesday I realized I had been here more than 400 days, and only 4 to go. Which meant that the amount of time I had was less than one percent of the amount I had already been here. At some point the amount of hours I had was less than the number of days I had already been here. And most of the sleeping pills will be swallowed in my own home. Tomorrow my mother comes, and we leave together on Sunday. 425 days down, 2 to go.


	188. Chapter 188

Journal entry 188: August 30th 2121

.

This is the last journal entry I have to do in this camp. Tomorrow night I'll write the final entry in my own bed. My mother came today, helped me pack, she agreed to hold my final check for safekeeping. We went to the farewell dinner that Grozny threw for all the graduates. The news showed preperations for graduation ceremonies in various reproductive camps, and the fact that the Daughters of Liberty might try to plant bombs in camps. Rumor is security around Berlin Camden has increased, they have essentially branded her a traitor and marked her for death. In their last statement they quoted president John F. Kennedy. Kennedy was president from 1961 to 1963 until he was assassinated, allegedly by Lee Harvey Oswald. Interestingly Kennedy never publicly commented on abortion, but many assumed he was against it because he was catholic. This was ofcourse before his political party, the democrats, became known as the pro-choice party. I'm getting a little off course here, Kennedy was quoted as saying "Those who make peaceful revolution impossible, make violent revolution inevitable." And now the Daughters of Liberty are using this quote to try and justify their terrorism. I did once hear Grozny talking about whether president Camden should negotiate with them. There is the theory that we should never negotiate with terrorists, it will only encourage other terrorists. Grozny quoted Kennedy with "Let us never negotiate out of fear, but let us never fear to negotiate." 426 days down, just one to go.


	189. Chapter 189

Journal entry 189: August 31st 2121

.

This will be my final journal entry. I did it, I'm home. My handwriting is a little off, I got my wrist monitor off for the first time in over a year. Before the ceremony I did my laundry and put the clean clothes in my suitcase. Captain Grozny gave a speech, congragulated us for our service, and our sacrifice. One by one we went up, had our wrist monitors taken off. Some made a run for it the second the monitors were taken off. The guards didn't try to stop them, they had already done their service. Me and my mom stayed for the reception, but the food was the same as usual for the camp. It was good practice though, my first eating without the weight of the monitor. I spilled a fair amount, so did most graduates. Before we left I said goodbye to Lincoln, Moscow, and ms Esther. Lincoln and Moscow are both pregnant, I wished them the best with their pregnancies, they in turn wished me the best on the outside. After we left the camp mom and I stopped by a local diner. I had a hamburger with French fries. I dipped my fries in both ketchup and gravy. For desert I had chocolate ice cream, drank a couple of cold beers during the meal. I even had a cigarette after the meal. All of which I did for the first time in over a year. Currently I'm lying in my own bed, about to take a sleeping pill. I don't know if this is much of an ending, but it's the end of my story for now. If you read this hoping the infertility crises would end, that maybe the Daughters of Liberty would get the reproductive camps shut down, I'm sorry to disappoint you. The crises is getting worse, I might be drafted again next year, my daughter might very well be drafted before she's even 16. And I'm struggling with both Postpartum Depression and Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. I'm taking medications for both, but I can't guarantee I won't take my own life at some point. All I can do is try and handle things one day at a time, and hope for the best. For now at least, I can enjoy this furlough. 427 days down, 0 to go.


End file.
